Des cerisiers sous la neige
by Brindacier
Summary: Tu auras beau te dire tout ce que tu voudras pour te rassurer, Natsuki, mais la vérité, c'est que si tu n'avais jamais été courir sur ce pont ce jour-là, rien de tout cela ne serait en train d'arriver.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Me revoilà pour vous présenter ma dernière création, mwahaha (champagne).  
_

_Voici l'ouverture d'une nouvelle fanfiction dédiée à Natsuki et Shizuru (pour changer). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mon esprit tordu a encore frappé.  
_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, place à la lecture!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Et non, Mai Hime n'est pas à moi**_

_Ah, et oui, quand même: Merci Miyaki, qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger ^^._

_

* * *

_

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Prologue**

Personne ne devrait être seul.

C'était ce qu'elle se disait toujours. Depuis toujours. Toujours vraiment ? Non. Mille fois non, imbécile. Ça n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas se dire depuis toujours que personne ne devrait être seul.

Elle traversait le couloir de son immeuble à pas aériens sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Peu lui importait que les murs soient blancs et que le papier peint se décolle. Les enfants ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'est la solitude. À moins que ce ne soient justement ceux qui la reconnaissent le mieux ? Les enfants sont toujours si barbares les uns envers les autres, peut-être ressentent-ils eux aussi ce que c'est que d'être seul au monde. Oublie ça. Les enfants sont trop jeunes. Haha, très drôle. Alors ils n'y pensent tout simplement pas.

C'est quand on est seul que l'on décide que personne ne devrait l'être. Et surtout pas soi-même. Tant que c'est les autres, ça n'est jamais un problème. C'était ça, l'humanité.

Moi moi moi. Toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Haha.

Voilà. C'était cela qu'elle se disait lorsqu'elle mit la clé dans la serrure. La porte de son appartement était bleue, à l'origine, mais à présent elle était verte, un peu jaune aussi. Les couleurs s'étaient ternies avec le temps.

La solitude ne devrait pas exister. Parce que celui qui était seul n'existait pas vraiment. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Quand on est seul au monde, on existe mille fois plus que quand on est mille. Non ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'en fichait.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle savait. Et que personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de savoir. C'est qu'elle était seule. Seule. Et ça, elle ne s'en fichait pas, ça non.

On ne peut pas ne pas se formaliser de la solitude. Celui qui le dit est un menteur. Et Natsuki, tristement, n'était pas une menteuse. Enfin, elle le croyait très fort. C'était ce qu'avait dit le psy, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Qu'elle ne savait pas mentir. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête, mademoiselle.

Elle tendit la main pour poser son trousseau de clés quelque part sur le meuble à côté de la porte. Enfin, pas très loin. C'était il y a un mois. Deux peut-être ? Dans le noir, c'était difficile de savoir. Était-il à un ou deux mètres de cette fichue porte ?

Elle lâcha aveuglément le trousseau de clés. Qui vivra verra.

Il tomba. Sur le sol. Raté.

Elle n'aimait pas les psychologues de toute façon. Toujours à vouloir tout savoir. Et toujours certains d'avoir raison et de vous connaître mieux que vous-même. Freud ? Mon oeil, des voyeurs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des imbéciles. Des ignorants. Qu'aurait-il dit si elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était morte une fois ?

Un asile. C'est là qu'elle aurait été envoyée. Parce qu'évidemment, la résurrection, ça n'existait pas. Mademoiselle, voyons... vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Il fallait être fou, ou avoir la foi, pour le croire. Natsuki n'était pas l'un et n'avait pas l'autre. La foi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était la foi, d'abord ? Elle ne croyait en rien. Et certainement pas en Dieu. C'était bien de ne pas y être retournée, il l'énervait à toujours lui donner des conseils stupides. Pas Dieu. Le psychologue.

Elle tâtonna quelques instants sur le mur avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

C'était quand même plus convivial quand l'appartement était éclairé. Elle se sentait moins... moins seule. C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. On y revenait toujours de toute façon. Elle s'accroupit et empoigna son trousseau en soupirant avant de le poser sur le meuble. Il était effectivement à deux mètres de la porte d'entrée. Pas un. Deux. Elle saurait s'en souvenir. Enfin, elle le croyait. Elle l'espérait. Ça faisait quand même deux ans qu'elle habitait dans le même appartement. Et deux ans que le trousseau de clés tombait sur le sol lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. _Le temps passe si vite, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Elle enleva son blouson noir et se tourna vers le porte-manteau pour l'accrocher. C'était un très vieux blouson. Le cuir était usé de partout, mais elle l'aimait bien.

Elle était fatiguée. C'était pour cela qu'elle bâillait d'ailleurs. On ne bâille que lorsque l'on est fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde est toujours fatigué. Elle marcha lentement vers la cuisine. Pour y aller, il fallait traverser le petit salon. Le canapé était dans le passage. Ou lorsque l'on s'ennuie. Et Natsuki s'ennuyait toujours. Parce qu'elle était seule ? Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été de toute façon ? Ma mère est partie, mon père est parti, Shizuru est partie, je n'ai pas de frères et soeurs. Dommage. Je n'ai plus non plus d'amis. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Dommage en effet. Dans le frigo il y avait une assiette toute prête.

Mai.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la faire réchauffer. Merci. Home sweet home. Bonsoir. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle commence à considérer la jeune femme rousse comme une amie. Car s'en était une, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours là quand il le fallait. Toujours prête à tout pour rendre son existence un peu plus tolérable. Même si cela signifiait juste qu'elle trouverait toujours un plat préparé dans le frigo lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir. Plutôt la nuit d'ailleurs. Elle travaillait toujours très tard.

Le micro-ondes sonna et la sortit momentanément de ses pensées. Ça sentait délicieusement bon. La cuisine de Mai sentait toujours délicieusement bon. C'était comme ça. Comme une sorte de constante. Ça l'a toujours été, ça l'est et ça le sera toujours. À croire que le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur les aliments. Mais non imbécile, tu le comprendras le jour où tu mangeras une pomme pourrie. Évidemment que le temps altère les aliments. C'est la cuisine de Mai qui ne change pas. Pas le temps qui l'empêche de changer. Tu comprends ?

Oui. Non. Peu importe. Est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose, en fait ? Je ne vais pas me creuser la tête avec ça toute la soirée, si?... Pourquoi pas, ça n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette, elle la déposa avec délicatesse dans l'évier. Elle ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Elle n'allait pas gaspiller de l'eau pour une seule assiette, c'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Sa vie était ridicule.

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Depuis quand faisait-elle quelque chose avec délicatesse ? Elle contempla l'assiette solitaire avec curiosité avant de la reprendre. Elle la lâcha ensuite sans faire attention et la regarda tomber avec fracas dans l'évier. C'était mieux. Natsuki n'était pas délicate. Elle était maladroite. Nuance.

Elle soupira, épuisée. Elle aimerait pouvoir arrêter de penser. Mais ça, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les êtres humains pensent. C'est pour cela que ce sont des êtres humains. Sinon, ce seraient de simples animaux. Mais qui avait dit que les animaux ne pensaient pas, d'abord ? Les philosophes. Ah oui. Ces crétins. Elle le savait, elle, que Duran pensait. Elle le savait, elle, que la résurrection n'était pas juste un rêve chrétien. Elle le savait, même si elle n'avait pas la foi. Mais qui pourrait la croire ?

Personne. Personne ne pouvait croire à de telles sornettes. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé sa mort et celle de Shizuru. Elle l'avait sentie. Elle l'avait vue, touchée. Vécue. Mais c'était idiot de dire cela. On ne vit pas la mort, imbécile, c'est impossible. On la subit, c'est tout.

Elle était à présent sur le balcon. Parce qu'elle aimait regarder la Lune, souvent. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais des fois elle espérait que l'étoile des Himes réapparaisse. Peut-être qu'elle reverrait Shizuru si c'était le cas.

Elle frissonna. Il faisait encore un peu froid pour un printemps. Le vent soufflait encore assez fort pour faire voler ses cheveux noirs autour d'elle comme une crinière en délire.

C'était il y a déjà quatre ans. Le Festival. Le Carnaval. Peu importe comment on l'appelait. La Mascarade lui allait bien aussi.

Quatre ans que c'était terminé. Vraiment ? Elle en doutait pourtant.

Comme elle le disait, elle avait subi la mort. Elle était morte, pour faire simple. Mais c'était une mort étrange. Elle avait entièrement disparu, son corps s'était dissout. En une multitude de particules de poussière colorées.

Ça avait été une magnifique mort. Comme dans les contes.

Seulement, on lui avait offert une seconde vie. Une seconde chance. Essaie encore. Oh oui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser cette deuxième existence, elle le voulait vraiment. Recommencer. Aimer. Qui ne rêvait pas de vivre plusieurs fois pour tout refaire en mieux ?

_Essaie encore_. Mais ça n'était pas un jeu. _Je ne peux pas._ La vie n'en était pas un, non. Shizuru n'avait pas eu de seconde chance.

Shizuru. N'était pas revenue. Jamais.

Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette ruine d'église, hagarde. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. La voix de la princesse Suishou avait résonné à son oreille. Seconde chance. Essaie encore. Aime. Aime une nouvelle fois, mais aime mieux. Mais elle était seule. _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le droit à un autre essai, Shizuru? C'est toi qui en avais le plus besoin._

Elle avait vu le couple enlacé à quelques mètres d'elle. Yukariko et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et c'était là. Elle agrippa la rambarde de ses mains blafardes et maigres en serrant les dents. La nuit semblait se moquer d'elle. Il y avait quatre ans déjà. Là. Qu'elle avait compris, enfin, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Shizuru. N'était pas là. Pas. Là. Elle enlaçait de l'air.

Elle n'avait personne à aimer. Personne. Elle était seule. Où pouvait-on placer tout cet amour ? Que pouvait-elle bien en faire ? Il était là, qui pulsait dans sa poitrine comme un lion en cage, prêt à bondir, prêt à rugir. Mais prêt pour quelqu'un qui n'existait plus. Alors il mourrait lui aussi. Et elle mourrait avec lui. Sans espoir de pouvoir un jour utiliser cette seconde chance.

Disparue. Sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle.

Elle avait décidé alors. Personne ne devrait être seul. Jamais. C'était une hérésie. La solitude rendait fou.

Et Shizuru qui n'était pas là. Et elle, elle qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle qui continuait de mettre la table pour deux et d'acheter du thé. Elle qui marchait dans la rue avec la constante impression d'être suivie par ce visage élégant qui lui manquait tant. Ces yeux, rouges, si merveilleusement écarlates. Ces cheveux, bruns... À moins qu'ils ne soient blonds? Elle ne savait plus. _Elle ne savait plus!_

Et accoudée à son balcon, au milieu de la nuit, Natsuki pleurait parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimée. _De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux, Shizuru?_

Personne ne lui répondit. La solitude était un poison.

_Où es-tu ?_

_

* * *

_

_Mais comme vous êtes gentils, vous allez me laisser une petite review, non?  
_


	2. Première chute

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review en passant, pour le petit prologue de cette petite histoire, et voici le premier chapitre!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, accrochez-vous, ça secoue un peu ^^._

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite!_

_**Disclaimer: Euh... well : Mai Hime n'est pas à moi.**_

* * *

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Première chute**

Natsuki Kuga n'aimait pas particulièrement aller en cours. Ça faisait partie des choses qu'elle considérait comme étant inutiles, ennuyeuses, frustrantes et sans intérêt. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée. Mais lorsque l'on était étudiant, on allait en cours, ne serait-ce que pour faire l'honneur de sa présence à son professeur. À moins d'être un génie. Et Natsuki... et bien, Natsuki n'était pas un génie. Et c'était une étudiante. Enfin, presque. Vous comprenez l'idée.

C'était juste une jeune femme de vingt ans qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir perdre son temps à regarder les nuages par la fenêtre. Il fallait bien être honnête.

C'était ce qu'elle se disait pour se forcer à revenir. Pas qu'il fallait être honnête. Mais il y avait quelques points positifs à être étudiante. Le plus important étant la cantine. Utile, quand on ne savait pas cuisiner. L'autre étant la relative tranquillité. Après tout, être étudiant c'était s'asseoir et attendre que le temps passe sans être dérangé. À peu près.

La tête reposant presque négligemment sur une main et les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle s'était assise, Natsuki comptait les nuages en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Un, deux, trois. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était là. Ça n'était pas du tout son truc, les études. Et pourtant. Nous irons au bois…

C'était comme le piano. Tout le monde savait qu'elle haïssait cet instrument. Trop sophistiqué, trop arrogant. Elle, il lui fallait une guitare ou une batterie. Quatre, cinq, six… Et pourtant, elle jouait du piano. Depuis quatre ans. Parce que c'était un instrument sophistiqué et arrogant, précisément. Parce que Shizuru jouait du piano, elle aussi. Et ça lui allait comme un gant.

_Cueillir des cerises?_

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages ce jour-là. C'était un après-midi comme tous les autres. Elle voyait des étudiants en contrebas discuter, assis dans l'herbe et sous l'ombre d'un arbre dont les feuilles étaient portées par la brise. C'était le printemps. Les cerisiers commençaient à fleurir alors même que leurs troncs nageaient sous la neige, les jardins prenaient de la couleur. Enfin, sans doute. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était, la couleur.

Comme cet immense jardin à Fuuka. Celui où elle avait rencontré Shizuru. Nul doute qu'à cette époque de l'année, il devait être magnifique. L'hiver, c'était toujours très triste. Elle n'y était plus retournée. Depuis des années. Fuuka.

Shizuru. Elle aurait eu vingt-et-un ans. Comme l'absence était cruelle.

Natsuki soupira. Elle se souvenait des quelques semaines qui avaient suivi son réveil dans la petite chapelle en ruine et son effarement lorsqu'elle avait découvert que son amie n'existait plus. Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Tu te souviens? Oui. Elle avait cru qu'elle était devenue folle.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle avait poursuivi les meurtriers de sa mère pendant des années pour découvrir la vérité sur sa mort. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à Mai de détruire le prince de l'Obsidian. Eh oui, elle était une héroïne. Haha. Celle-ci était vraiment bien trouvée. Depuis quand les héros se traînaient-ils dans les rues comme des vers ? Parce que ça faisait partie de leur destin tragique. Destin tragique, ah bon ? Et bien, c'est tout un programme, dis-moi. Va ruminer plus loin, tu veux ?

Lorsqu'elle avait vu que Shizuru n'était pas revenue, elle avait décidé de la chercher. Oui madame. Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu ne rien faire. Ça aurait été une trahison. Tu comprends ?

Parce que personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Même les autres Himes l'avaient oubliée. Complètement. Pfiou. Disparue. De la fumée qui se faufilait entre ses doigts.

Pour commencer, Shizuru Fujino n'avait jamais été kaichou, ça avait toujours été Reito Kanzaki. Shizuru Fujino n'avait jamais été une Hime, puisqu'il n'y en avait que douze. Et la douzième, c'était Alyssa Searrs. Évidemment. Voyons Natsuki, tu le sais ça, non ?

Shizuru Fujino n'était jamais née. C'était ce que disaient les registres. La famille Fujino n'avait jamais existé. Personne à Kyoto n'avait la moindre idée de qui ça pourrait être. La société des Fujino n'avait jamais été créée. Personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler, même pas John Smith.

Oh oui, ça n'avait pas été facile. Euphémisme. D'être la seule à se souvenir. D'être la seule à ne pas avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant ce Festival. Ce Carnaval. Cette Mascarade. Natsuki se souvenait de tout, elle. Et elle n'avait même plus honte de dire qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

On l'avait crue folle. Elle s'était crue folle. Elle ne savait plus combien de psychologues elle avait vus depuis quatre ans et jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois. Un ou deux. Huit ou neuf. On lui avait diagnostiqué une sorte de schizophrénie. Parce que selon ses dires, Shizuru Fujino était son exact contraire. Ça ne pouvait donc qu'être un fantasme. Une telle personne n'existait pas. Les yeux rouges ? Mais mademoiselle, vous savez bien que c'est impossible !

Impossible. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé Shizuru Fujino, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé cet accent de voix si particulier, cette odeur de fleur et la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Elle l'avait connue, vécue. Perdue. Et jamais retrouvée.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et elle se leva comme un automate avant de marcher vers la sortie en bousculant quelques étudiants pas assez réactifs.

Elle avait passé des heures à fouiller son propre appartement à la recherche de preuves de l'existence de son amie. Des journées entières. Mais tout avait disparu. Les photos sur lesquelles Shizuru apparaissait n'avaient jamais été prises. Ses cadeaux n'avaient jamais été offerts. Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais existé, eux non plus. N'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment celle qui avait rêvé ? Elle doutait parfois de sa propre raison. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire croire que la femme qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais mis un pied sur la planète Terre. C'était une hérésie. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle aimait Shizuru parce que Shizuru existait. C'était une évidence.

_Où es-tu ?_

Elle sortit rapidement de l'enceinte de l'université et marcha dans les rues de Tokyo en direction de l'appartement de Mai. Et Mikoto. Mais la femme-chat ne comptait pas vraiment. Enfin si, au contraire. Elle prenait la place pour trois ou quatre personnes à elle seule. Toujours à courir partout. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Et elle mangeait comme quatre. Et… arrête ça.

Sa Ducati l'avait lâchée quelques mois plus tôt. Saloperie de mécanique à la con. Il fallait s'y attendre, elle avait déjà quelques années et... disons qu'elle avait subi pas mal de dégâts irréparables. Merci Nao. Alors elle marchait. Pas la Ducati. Elle. Mais ça ne la gênait plus autant qu'avant. Marcher lui faisait du bien, même si elle ne pouvait plus se vider la tête comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle enfourchait sa moto et qu'elle roulait à toute vitesse et moteur hurlant sur le macadam.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle bouscula le cinquantième passant de la journée. Elle ne savait faire que cela de toute façon. Soupirer. Pas bousculer les passants. Ça elle le faisait parce qu'elle se sentait toujours en colère contre le monde entier et que ce petit geste bâtard qu'était le coup d'épaule latéral vers un corps étranger l'aidait à extérioriser sa frustration. Les petits plaisirs de la vie, en somme. S'il lui en restait encore.

Et les rues étaient bondées. Comme toujours à Tokyo d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait facilement faire comme si ce coup d'épaule n'avait pas été prémédité. Faire croire que c'était un coup malheureux. Une perte d'équilibre. Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Désolée. Pardon, pardon.

Et à chaque coup son esprit exultait des « Bien fait pour ta gueule, vieux salaud de riche ! » et des « Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là, hein ? ». Et le pire, c'était que la plupart du temps, les victimes s'excusaient. Oh, pardon mademoiselle. Mais ça c'était parce qu'elle était belle. Tout le monde considérait en la voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un modèle de grâce et de gentillesse. Mais Natsuki n'était pas gracieuse, elle était maladroite. Nuance. Quant à la gentillesse, elle se demandait parfois s'il lui en restait encore.

Elle était juste triste. C'était tout. Natsuki Kuga était triste. Et seule.

Pour aller chez Mai, il fallait traverser cet énorme fleuve. Sumida. À pied elle allait plus vite que les voitures qui formaient sur le pont un bouchon compact et bruyant. Klaxon par-ci, klaxon par-là. Tut tut tuuuuut. Et elle riait intérieurement de doubler ces monstres vrombissants qui en plus d'être gros étaient chers et polluants. Elle, elle ne coûtait rien, elle se faufilait partout et ne polluait pas. Ne pas avoir de voiture à Tokyo n'avait que des avantages. Ou presque.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup d'épaule dans le dos qui la fit voler contre la rambarde du pont qu'elle traversait. Ça allait se payer très cher.

_Que..._

Un homme courrait.

Elle se redressa en se massant le côté gauche, qui semblait brûler, et voulut l'interpeller mais se fit doubler par les autres passants qui hurlaient déjà toutes les insultes qu'ils connaissaient. L'homme continua de courir comme s'il ne les entendait pas. La foule se fendait sur son passage afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

Pourquoi courrait-il? Était-il à ce point pressé ? Cet homme venait de lui déboiter l'épaule ! Oui… tu exagères un peu, là. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour vérifier. Oui, bon… d'accord. Mais quand même ! Natsuki sentit ses jambes se mettre en marche sous elle et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle courait en fulminant derrière lui, profitant du fait que la foule ne se soit pas encore refermée pour le rattraper.

« Hé ! »

Elle avait l'impression d'être à la poursuite de Moïse. La mer s'ouvrait face à lui et le laissait passer sans rien dire, avant de se refermer devant elle, la forçant à batailler ferme pour continuer sa course.

C'était comme revivre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Natsuki sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et le sang circuler avec rage dans ses veines. À chaque coup d'épaule qu'elle donnait pour avancer, elle sentait une pointe d'exultation rugir dans son corps et courrait encore plus vite. Elle devait à tout prix le rattraper. Pourquoi elle ne le savait pas. Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour un malheureux coup d'épaule ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais il le fallait.

_Stop_

Ils approchaient à présent du milieu du pont. Le point le plus haut au-dessus du fleuve. Il courrait vite, très vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« Hé ! » hurla-t-elle une seconde fois. « Arrête-toi ! »

Les passants se plaignaient derrière elle. Certains étaient tombés. Ses jambes courraient toujours.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le comprit trop tard. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde.

Pendant un instant, bref mais éternel, il sembla flotter dans les airs et voler comme un oiseau. Bras écartés, sourire béat. Exaltation sauvage.

Puis il tomba.

_« Non! »_

Elle percuta la barrière de métal avec force et son souffle se coupa sous la violence du choc. Elle sentait chacune de ses veines et chaque centilitre de sang qui y circulait à toute vitesse comme des électrons fous.

La chute dura quelques longues secondes qui s'égrenèrent au ralenti.

Il y eut un plouf lointain et misérable lorsqu'il percuta la surface de l'eau puis plus rien. Il coula. Mais… les cadavres n'étaient-ils pas censés flotter ? Je t'en pose des questions, vraiment…

C'était atroce. Un point c'est tout.

Elle n'entendit pas les murmures choqués des autres passants qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux égarés. Elle ne sentit pas non plus des mains étrangères l'agripper pour l'éloigner de la rambarde avec une douceur gênée.

Dans sa chute, l'homme s'était retourné pour la regarder.

Elle avait vu du rouge. Du rouge dans ces yeux fous de tristesse.

Elle avait vu un sourire. Un sourire entendu qui semblait la narguer et lui livrer un défi silencieux.

_À ton tour, maintenant_

Mais ça n'était le tour de personne. Et certainement pas le sien, à elle. Elle avait eu une seconde chance. Elle ne la gâcherait pas en sautant dans le vide. Jamais. Tu peux bien crever au fond des eaux. Moi je vivrai.

C'était ça l'humanité.

Moi moi moi. Toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Haha.

* * *

La police l'avait interrogée pendant assez longtemps pour la mettre en retard. Son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner pendant toute la durée de son témoignage. Est-ce que vous le connaissiez ? Où alliez-vous ? Savez-vous son nom ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Pourquoi le poursuiviez-vous ? Où pouvons-nous vous joindre ? Quel est votre numéro de téléphone ? Et à présent, elle courrait à nouveau dans les rues de Tokyo en direction de l'immeuble où Mai résidait, en tapotant son numéro.

Elle s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur en respirant fortement pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner de l'autre côté de la ligne. La nuit tombait déjà. Les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer, un par un. Comme un serpent qui s'éveillait, lentement.

On décrocha. _« Natsuki ? »_

« Hey Mai... » souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Un sourire triste. Mais personne ne le voyait de toute façon.

Il y eut un soupir frustré de l'autre côté de la ligne. _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une heure ! Attends- Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu t'es encore battue ? Est-ce qu'il t'a amochée comme la dernière f- »_

Elle la coupa avec un petit rire désabusé. « Je vais bien », répondit-elle simplement. « Je me suis pas battue. »

Il y eut un silence étonné. Comme si elle passait ses journées à se battre. Vraiment. N'importe quoi.

_« Oh ? »_

« Quoi, Oh? Je ne suis pas si casse-cou que ça, Mai. »

_« Oui bon... Où es-tu ? »_

C'était là toute la question, n'est-ce pas ? _Où es-tu ?_

Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et recommença à marcher plus calmement. « Pas loin. J'arrive. J'ai quelque chose à te raconter. »

« Ok. À tout de suite, Natsuki. »

Et c'était tout. Les conversations téléphoniques devraient toujours être aussi concises et ciblées. Elle ne supportait pas tous ces gens qui bavardaient pendant des heures de tout et de rien comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils soient en tête-à-tête pour se le dire. Surtout de rien en fait. C'était ça l'humanité. Une tripotée de crétins qui passaient leur vie à parler au téléphone pour justifier le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours pressés et très occupés, tu comprends ?

Tu exagères. C'est vrai. Des fois ils s'envoient des sms. De façon très utile et constructive. Devine où je suis ? Salut, je pense à toi. Je te vois ! Et le grand prix. Parce qu'il y en avait un. JTM. Natsuki se jura que le jour où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de lui envoyer un jitéhém, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui renvoyer un sms tout aussi constructif. NTM. Débrouille-toi avec ça. Non, ce n'est pas une erreur.

Elle finit par pénétrer dans l'immeuble après encore quelques minutes de sombre marche, et avança vers l'ascenseur. Pourquoi pas les escaliers ? Comme ça. La fainéantise faisait aussi partie de l'humanité. Elle appuya sur le bouton à côté de la porte et attendit que la machine infernale ouvre sa gueule béante pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle appuya encore sur un bouton, parce qu'il y avait toujours des boutons partout dans un ascenseur, c'était normal, et se sentit monter après quelques secondes d'attente angoissée.

Un étage.

...

Deux étages.

...

Trois étages.

Ding. Vous êtes arrivée. Pause. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour ce voyage et vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sortit. Merci. Elle passa rapidement devant quelques portes avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 46. Elle inspira profondément et expira doucement, pour se détendre. Elle se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux et frappa.

Toc toc.

Et la porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde.

« Natsuki ! » Une forme trouble arriva à la vitesse de la lumière vers elle et se jeta sur elle un instant avant de courir de nouveau à l'intérieur. Natsuki cligna des yeux avant de répondre à cette étreinte spontanée avec un train de retard.

« Salut Mikoto. » dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion, encore trop choquée pour faire un pas vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Ça faisait quatre ans que c'était comme ça. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage souriant de Mai apparaissait devant elle et elle en fut soulagée. La femme rousse l'étreignit elle aussi, mais avec bien plus de douceur et de considération, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Natsuki. Viens. »

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait véritablement chez elle.

* * *

« Quoi? Tu plaisantes... »

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel et continua de jouer avec ses baguettes et les nouilles instantanées qui y étaient accrochées. « Bien sûr que non, Mai » commença-t-elle, « je te jure qu'il a sauté. »

La jeune femme regarda son bol un moment, l'air ailleurs. « Mince alors... » souffla-t-elle finalement en repoussant son bol qui fut presque immédiatement happé par une petite main féline avant d'être englouti sous le regard atterré de Natsuki.

Mikoto était un ventre vivant. Dix-huit ans ou pas, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. La cuisine de Mai était une constante. Le ventre de Mikoto l'était aussi. Quelle était la sienne, de constante ? La solitude ? À moins que ce ne soit la mauvaise humeur. Elle avala ses nouilles en silence avant de reprendre son récit où elle l'avait laissé.

« Comme je lui courrais après, les policiers ont voulu m'interroger. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard tout à l'heure. Désolée, Mai. »

Cette dernière releva la tête, visiblement perplexe. « Mais de quoi tu t'excuses, imbécile ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est quand même pas toi qui l'as poussé dans le vide ! »

Ah non. Ça n'était pas elle. Mais peut-être était-elle celle qu'il avait invitée à le suivre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait penser de toute cette histoire. Ces yeux étaient si rouges.

« Il avait les yeux rouges, Mai. »

Aïe. Si elle avait pu éviter de laisser couler ces quelques mots, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait. Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas fermer sa bouche quand il le fallait ? C'était une bonne question. Elle se disait que c'était une sorte d'habitude chez elle. De parler plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait. Ah. Voilà. Ça devait être cela, sa constante à elle. Une grande gueule. Héhé, c'est comique. Pour quelqu'un qui est tout seul.

Mai se figea avant de soupirer avec énervement. « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »

« Désolée. » Mikoto lui avait piqué son bol. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. De quoi s'excusait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, d'avoir vu un homme qui avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait sans doute halluciné de toute façon. Ça faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Les hallucinations. Les yeux rouges la suivaient partout depuis son réveil, quatre ans plus tôt. Comme un mauvais rêve. Car ça l'était certainement. Toute cette mascarade n'était probablement qu'un cauchemar et elle se réveillerait bientôt, avec Shizuru dans les bras. Comme cela aurait dû se passer.

« Je sais que tu ne vas plus chez le psy, Natsuki. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne vas jamais bien. »

Quelle que soit la conversation qu'elles engageaient lorsqu'elles se voyaient, elles finissaient presque toujours par parler de la même chose. À croire que Mai aimait lui rappeler que sa stabilité mentale était fragile et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être laissée dans la nature sans garde-fou. Et qui était le garde-fou, d'abord ? C'était Mai bien sûr. Qui passait chaque soir chez elle pour déposer une assiette ou qui l'invitait, régulièrement, à venir dîner. C'était le psychologue. Sa désagréable habitude de disséquer ses pensées et de lui parler comme si elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête, mais qu'une autre personne était avec elle. D'accord, mademoiselle Kuga, mais que dit mademoiselle Fujino ? Elle ne dit rien, imbécile, elle n'est pas là.

Elle était peut-être folle. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas schizophrène. Il était inadmissible de penser que Shizuru n'existait que dans sa tête. De toute façon, qui ne serait pas un peu fou dans sa situation ? Elle se demandait parfois si toutes les Himes n'étaient pas un peu folles, chacune à leur façon.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle avait pendant un moment voulu considérer que le monde où elle se trouvait n'était pas celui d'où elle venait. Ça aurait été rassurant. Mais elle avait vite déchanté. Ce monde était le sien. Elle le savait, au fond. La seule chose qui différait de son souvenir, c'était que Shizuru n'était pas dedans. Cela voulait-il dire que c'était Shizuru qui avait changé de monde et n'en était pas revenue ? Elle ne savait pas.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte de chez elle ce soir-là, elle était éreintée. Sans doute ce suicide qui ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Ou son côté gauche qui continuait de lui faire un mal de chien. Mais de quoi était-il fait, ce type ? D'acier ? Elle avait juste été bousculée et pourtant la douleur ne voulait pas partir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle tendit le bras vers le meuble pour y déposer son trousseau de clés. Dans le noir, c'était toujours difficile de savoir. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche, elle se sentait poisseuse. Était-il à un ou deux mètres de la porte d'entrée ?

Elle lâcha aveuglément le trousseau. Qui vivra verra.

Il tomba. Sur le sol. Raté.

C'était malin. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il était à un mètre de la porte. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas de chance avec ce meuble. Il faudrait qu'elle le bouge pour ne plus avoir ce problème à l'avenir. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et ramassa ses clés lorsque la lumière éclaira les murs de son appartement. C'était beaucoup plus convivial, quand c'était allumé. Dommage qu'elle n'ait personne avec qui partager ce petit bout d'enfer.

Bon. Elle enleva son blouson de cuir usé et le pendit au porte-manteau avec aise avant de se déchausser en vitesse. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'une douche. Elle avait sué dans ses vêtements à force de courir partout. Ça collait. C'était très désagréable. Comme cette douleur au côté gauche.

Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'elle se défit du reste de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche avant d'ouvrir le jet d'eau. L'eau était toujours glacée les premières secondes.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la douche, trempée, et courrait presque vers l'armoire pour attraper une serviette. Elle oubliait toujours de la préparer, alors elle mettait toujours de l'eau partout. Elle s'en fichait, mais le sol semblait s'en souvenir, lui.

Entre la douche et l'armoire, il y avait le miroir. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait aller chercher une serviette dans l'armoire, elle s'arrêta net devant ce dernier pour se regarder. Narcissique ? Pas vraiment.

Elle était belle. Les gens le disaient souvent. Ils le soufflaient à l'oreille de leur compagnon en la regardant. Hé regarde, elle est canon cette fille ! Son visage était fin. Mais sa peau était blême. Ses veines étaient terriblement visibles, elle avait l'impression parfois que justement, la blancheur translucide de son épiderme faisait ressortir tout ce qui n'était pas censé être vu. Les veines, en somme. Elle se faisait penser à un quadrillage macabre lorsqu'elle les voyait, qui formaient des sillons noirs en s'enroulant autour de son corps.

Ses yeux étaient verts. Frappants. Vifs. Perçants. Dangereux. Elle savait que Shizuru les adorait. Combien de fois la jeune fille le lui avait-elle dit. Mais la plupart des gens en avaient terriblement peur. Trop expressifs. Trop sauvages. Non. En fait, tout le monde en avait peur. Parce qu'ils rugissaient. Hypnotiques et meurtriers. Tristes. Effilés comme des rasoirs.

Ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs. Noirs. Noirs.

Noir.

Ils étaient longs, soyeux, ils descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et...

Oh. Merde.

Natsuki savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente de la planète, mais elle ne se pensait pas stupide au point d'oublier...

Sa hanche gauche. C'est bien là qu'elle se trouvait, non ?

Le miroir lui répondit, goguenard, lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui montrer son côté gauche. La brûlure d'une nouvelle marque brillait sous les lumières tamisées de la salle de bain. La marque des Himes. Comme tatouée sur sa peau, douloureuse empreinte qu'elle pensait disparue depuis des années.

Venait de réapparaître.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle courut. La porte de la salle d'eau claqua lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce en manquant de glisser sur le carrelage. Le salon fut traversé en quelques secondes. Le canapé la vit s'envoler vers la porte-fenêtre et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire et dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, Natsuki fut sur le balcon.

Shizuru.

La Lune brillait elle aussi. Mais l'étoile des Himes ne scintillait pas avec elle dans la nuit.

Elle frissonna lorsque le vent vint frapper son corps avec déférence. Elle avait froid. Parce qu'elle était complètement nue et trempée sur son balcon à regarder la Lune dans l'espoir fou qu'une étoile qu'elle avait détruite des années plus tôt réapparaisse. Comme elle se sentait stupide.

Et elle pleurait encore. Mortifiée.

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Oh, Shizuru, Shizuru... je t'en prie, aide-moi... »

_Essaie encore ?_

* * *

_Review?  
_


	3. Deuxième chute

_Glop tout le monde! Ce petit chapitre débarque sur vos écrans en ce joli mercredi ^^._

_Merci à Solene, DevilK et Yurilys qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour le chapitre précédent, c'est assez important pour un auteur d'avoir des commentaires de ses lecteurs, merci encore._

_Et merci à Miyaki pour la correction, impeccable, comme d'habitude ^^._

_Voici le chapitre deux donc,_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Deuxième chute**

_Je ne peux pas._

BAM BAM BAM « MAI! » BAM BAM BAM

As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ce bruit signifie, Natsuki? Elle était en train de tambouriner à la porte de son amie à une heure du matin en hurlant comme un dément. Ladite porte vibrait sous ses coups à tel point qu'elle eut un peu peur de la faire tomber si elle continuait de frapper trop fort. Que je vais casser la porte? Son côté brûlait. Non. Sa marque brûlait. Comme elle se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarquée tout de suite.

Elle s'était habillée en vitesse sans prendre le temps de se sécher et avait quitté son appartement en coup de vent. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait pris ses clés et si elle avait fermé la porte. Peut-être étaient-elles encore posées sur le meuble qui se trouvait à... à un mètre de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne se trompait pas, là, n'est-ce pas? Dans le noir c'était toujours difficile de savoir.

Avait-elle éteint les lumières, d'ailleurs? Elle ne savait pas. Non. Sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit devant une Mai visiblement très énervée. On se demandait pourquoi. Mais heureusement ou pas, les traits durcis de la rousse se détendirent lorsqu'elle vit qui était sa visiteuse et bientôt son regard était teinté d'une inquiétude innocente qui donnait à Natsuki envie de vomir. Tout le monde la considérait tellement fragile que personne ne se mettait jamais en colère face à elle. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne savait plus susciter que de l'inquiétude chez son entourage. Rien d'autre, sans doute. Parce qu'elle était un peu folle. Évidemment. Il fallait surtout ne pas la brusquer, tu vois? Tout va bien Natsuki, tout va bien.

Ils avaient pitié, sans doute. Arrête de dire « sans doute ». C'est pénible.

« Natsuki?! »

Elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement en donnant un coup d'épaule à son vis-à-vis. Elle le jurait. Ce coup-là n'était pas intentionnel. Vraiment. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de faire du mal à Mai, n'est-ce pas? Sainte Mai priez pour nous. Oh, comme c'était délicat, vraiment... n'as-tu pas de cœur? C'était là toute la question. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui en restait un.

« Mai! La marque est revenue! »

Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Quoi? » Il fallait le dire. Cette expression était tout à fait ridicule. Mais ça n'est pas ici qu'il faut en parler.

Natsuki marchait de long en large dans toute la pièce, incapable de contenir son excitation. Excitation, vraiment? N'était-ce pas plutôt de la peur? De l'espoir? Mais l'espoir tue, tu le sais, non? Elle s'en fichait. Parce que tant que cette marque restait tatouée sur sa hanche, alors elle savait qu'elle avait enfin une véritable chance de retrouver Shizuru. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Shizuru et rien d'autre. C'était ça, être Natsuki.

Shizuru Shizuru Shizuru. Haha. Elle était pitoyable.

« Ma marque est revenue, Mai, regarde! » Elle criait. Parce qu'elle était enthousiaste? Non. Pour les voisins. Grande victoire s'ils l'entendaient ou si elle les réveillait. Elle releva son T-shirt et montra à son amie son côté gauche. « Regarde! »

Et Mai, complètement hébétée, regarda sa hanche sans un mot. Et finit par blêmir. Atrocement.

« Natsuki... »

C'était ça. Comme ça faisait du bien. Sa seconde chance lui était enfin rendue. C'était presque surnaturel comme la réapparition d'une simple marque semblait lui redonner vie. Elle en aurait pleuré de bonheur, si elle s'était souvenue de comment on faisait. Pleurer de joie, elle ne savait plus le faire. C'était vraiment un concept trop tordu.

« Est-ce que la tienne est revenue? » continua-t-elle en gesticulant des bras. Pour le spectacle. « Est-ce qu'elle est revenue? »

Mai se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux comme pour se forcer à garder son calme et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Non, Natsuki... ma marque n'est pas revenue. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Mai n'avait pas de marque? Sa marque à elle était revenue mais pas celle de Mai? Comment était-ce possible? Les marques n'étaient-elles pas censées apparaître toutes ensemble?

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ça ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être que la marque de Mai n'était pas encore réapparue mais il y avait forcément d'autres Himes qui avaient déjà retrouvé la leur. Elle ne pouvait pas être un cas isolé. Les Himes étaient toutes liées les unes aux autres.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches. Elle avait oublié son téléphone portable chez elle. C'était sûr. À partir comme ça en courant, il était évident qu'elle aurait oublié quelque chose d'important. Un téléphone, important? Depuis quand était-il important d'avoir son téléphone avec soi à une heure du matin, d'abord? Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait oublié. Elle pivota sur elle-même et se saisit du téléphone fixe de son amie. Mai la regardait faire, complètement dépassée, et semblait lutter contre les larmes.

« J'appelle les autres. »

« Natsuki, attends... »

Non! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens! Rien n'avait de sens! La marque des Himes ne pouvait pas être revenue, c'était impossible. Et pourtant elle la sentait, là, qui irradiait son corps en brûlant sa peau, bien apparente, indéniablement présente. Et elle ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire ni dire. Il fallait agir. Trouver un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle tapota avec frénésie les numéros des autres princesses déchues. Les uns après les autres. Pendant une heure. Deux peut-être. Mai avait fini par s'asseoir quelque part dans sa cuisine, sans doute pour trouver un endroit qui lui était assez familier pour se rassurer.

Nao l'avait insultée de tous les noms avant de lui cracher à la figure que non, sa marque n'était pas revenue et que oui, la prochaine fois qu'elle l'appelait pour lui demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide elle saurait le lui faire regretter.

Yukino avait dû batailler avec Haruka pour récupérer le téléphone avant que cette dernière ne finisse de ruiner le peu qu'il lui restait d'amour-propre. À Natsuki. Pas à Yukino. Pour lui dire ensuite, avec cette voix douce et timide, que non, sa marque n'était pas réapparue.

Yukariko lui avait demandé d'aller prier à l'église pour son salut, parce que Dieu était bon et lui ouvrirait le chemin vers la lumière. Sornettes. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu. C'était un menteur.

Midori non plus, n'avait pas retrouvé sa marque. Mais elle avait été prête à prendre le premier avion pour Tokyo pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Fumi n'avait pas répondu. Akane non plus.

Akira lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle commençait à l'énerver avec ses excentricités et que la prochaine fois, ça risquait de mal se passer. Elle en avait déduit que sa marque n'était pas revenue non plus.

Il y avait longtemps que Shiho s'était suicidée. Pauvre fille. Elle n'avait jamais pu la supporter de toute façon. Mou, Natsuki, n'as-tu pas de cœur? Non. Définitivement.

Était-elle la seule? Un cas isolé? Pourquoi? Tu le sais pourquoi, imbécile. Parce que tu es là seule qui se souvienne de la vérité. Parce qu'elle était celle qui n'avait pas oublié que lors du dernier Festival... Carnaval. Mascarade. Peu importe, c'était treize jeunes filles qui s'étaient battues et pas douze comme tout le monde semblait le croire. Parce qu'elle était la seule qui n'était pas folle. Et la seule que tout le monde croyait l'être. Folle. Qui l'était? Elle ou les autres? Peut-être les deux. Ça serait rassurant, en un sens. Non? Si tout le monde était fou, alors personne ne l'était.

La seule qui avait encore quelque chose à gagner.

Elle raccrocha pour la dernière fois le téléphone en soupirant. Encore. Le silence retomba sur la pièce et elle se tourna vers Mai pour voir que cette dernière la regardait avec pitié. Comme d'habitude.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

La jeune femme rousse lui fit un sourire triste teinté de larmes. « Moi non plus » répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de souffler. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire, de toute façon. Elle était seule. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

« Tu demanderas à Mikoto quand elle se réveillera? »

Mai émit un rire étranglé. « Natsuki, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aura pas de marque non plus. »

C'était vrai. Si aucune de ses amies n'avait retrouvé cette fichue marque, alors il y avait peu de chance que Mikoto fasse exception. La seule exception, c'était elle. Elle commençait à s'y habituer, maintenant. La seule qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa plus précieuse personne. La seule à se souvenir. La seule à savoir la vérité. La seule à ne pas être parvenue à passer à autre chose. Et à présent la seule qui se retrouvait avec une marque brûlante sur la hanche, toute neuve et toute brillante. Dont elle ne savait que faire.

_Où es-tu Shizuru?_

Était-ce un signe? Un indice? Une piste?... Ou encore l'une de ces hallucinations qui ne la quittaient jamais. Qui l'enterraient chaque seconde un peu plus dans le caveau où elle était tombée.

La voix maternelle de Mai résonna dans la pièce et la consola un peu. « Rentre chez toi et essaie de dormir » murmura-t-elle en la serrant contre elle comme une enfant. « On reparlera de tout ça demain, d'accord? »

D'accord. Elle avait besoin de dormir de toute façon. Les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour rester éveillés trop longtemps. C'était l'une de ses théories fétiches, parce qu'elle justifiait le fait qu'elle faisait la sieste pendant les cours.

Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez Mai. Elle marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans le froid et ses cheveux séchèrent avec le vent, qui les faisait voler dans tous les sens. Elle suivit le serpent de lampadaires qui brillait paresseusement dans la nuit et finit par arriver devant son immeuble.

Ascenseur. Ding. Vous êtes arrivée. Pause. Nous vous remercions d'avoir voyagé en notre compagnie et vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances. Merci.

Porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas repris son trousseau lorsqu'elle était sortie. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit que le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte-fenêtre avait renversé des papiers un peu partout dans la pièce et que la lumière était encore allumée. Elle avait aussi oublié de la refermer. La porte-fenêtre. Pas... Ah si, la lumière aussi. Les deux quoi. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. En fait si. Ça n'était pas correct de dire que l'on avait fermé la lumière. On l'éteignait. Et paradoxalement, ça voulait dire qu'on ouvrait le circuit électrique. Tu suis? Elle l'avait vu en physique, sur ces petits schémas débiles où il y avait toujours un interrupteur, une lampe et un fusible. Que pouvait bien venir faire un fusible ici? Allez savoir.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et cette fois entreprit de la fermer à clé. Elle était peut-être un peu folle, mais elle n'était pas encore assez stupide pour oublier les consignes de sécurité élémentaires. C'était étrange de se dire cela alors qu'elle venait de laisser son appartement grand ouvert pendant une heure pour aller se balader dans le quartier d'à côté... La porte-fenêtre fut aussi refermée avec précautions. Et ensuite elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en marchant négligemment sur quelques feuilles de papier qui traînaient là. Elle ramasserait plus tard.

Sa chambre était petite et sombre. Un petit bout d'enfer dans le petit bout d'enfer qu'était son appartement. Elle se dévêtit et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. La fainéantise faisait partie de l'humanité, vous vous rappelez? Il fallait bien suivre ce principe si on voulait qu'il soit homologué. Homologué? Pff. N'importe quoi.

Elle s'endormit nue sur son matelas.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de se glisser sous les couvertures. Tant pis. Elle aurait froid.

* * *

_Vole, petite fille, vole à travers les nuages_

_Regarde. Un pont. Le pont. Le vois-tu? _

_Tu es un oiseau._

_À ton tour, maintenant._

_Vole!_

* * *

Elle n'était pas un oiseau. Elle était une louve. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voler pour être libre.

Voilà. Ça avait été sa première pensée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, et elle ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. Se voir flotter dans les nuages au-dessus d'un gigantesque pont qui parodiait celui sur lequel elle était passée la veille n'avait absolument rien d'attrayant. Même en rêve, elle n'en voulait pas. Des ailes. De toute façon les êtres humains n'en avaient pas et n'en auraient jamais. Il fallait être fou pour en vouloir. On avait déjà les avions.

Elle fit une pause dans ses gestes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre un livre à la bibliothécaire de sa faculté. Une femme peu sympathique. Chignon. Lunettes. Pas de sourire. C'était ça, une bibliothécaire.

Qui nous disait que les êtres humains n'auraient jamais d'ailes? Après tout, certains étaient capables de créer d'autres êtres humains. Alyssa par exemple, même si elle avait oublié les circonstances de sa naissance. Changer quelques gênes par-ci par-là, c'était du gâteau à côté, n'est-ce pas? Elle pouffa d'un rire sans joie en laissant tomber son livre devant une bibliothécaire outrée. Pas par le livre qui tombait. Par le bruit qu'il faisait en tombant. Chut! Silence, enfin! Elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver à la place d'Icare. Il lui manquait déjà une partie de sa raison, elle ne voulait pas en plus aller se griller les ailes au soleil. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qui se passerait si les hommes parvenaient un jour à donner naissance à un ange. Elle frissonna.

Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, non? Un homme avec des ailes. Ah non. Les anges n'ont pas de sexe, imbécile. Ce ne sont pas juste des hommes avec des ailes. Ah oui, là ça pose effectivement problème. On aurait bien du mal à créer un véritable ange s'il fallait respecter cette condition. Elle se gratta la joue en souriant avec ironie et entra dans la salle de classe où elle devrait suivre son prochain cours. Quoique. La science est sans limite.

Beurk.

Même en tant qu'étudiante en chimie, elle avait du mal à imaginer ce que ça donnerait. Et juste comme ça, en passant, c'était quoi le rapport avec la chimie?

Une tête blonde débarqua dans son champ de vision avec un sourire gêné. Omaro. Il n'y avait que lui pour venir l'interrompre alors qu'elle était occupée. Occupée? Tu viens d'entrer dans une salle de cours! Et dans les salles de cours, il y a des élèves. Des élèves, ça parle. Horreur.

« Hey, Kuga » commença-t-il en se dandinant sur ses pieds et en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Effectivement, ça parlait. Mais avec quelques difficultés tout de même.

Elle releva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois?

« On est en binôme, tu te souviens? » continua-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. Qu'avaient-elles de si intéressant à regarder, ces chaussures, d'abord? Elle suivit son regard et tomba nez à nez avec une paire de baskets blanches usées. Rien. Définitivement rien d'intéressant. Minute. À bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de binôme.

« Binôme? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil angoissé.

« Oui, enfin... tu sais pour... » sa voix se perdit dans le vide. Elle s'était déjà retournée et avançait vers le fond de la classe en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Binôme. Merde. C'était une mauvaise journée.

Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et Omaro se posa à ses côtés, le plus loin possible d'elle en lui jetant des regards inquiets. Pas pour elle. Pour lui. Elle oublia presque instantanément qu'il existait et tenta de se rappeler où elle s'était arrêtée. De quoi était-il question déjà? Ah oui, des anges. Était-il possible de créer un ange? Elle ne savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle était prête à tout pour ne jamais avoir à sauter du haut d'un pont et s'écraser contre la surface de l'eau comme cet homme, la veille. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait volé, un bref instant, comme les anges. Voler. On disait qu'à grande vitesse, tomber dans la mer c'était heurter un mur de béton. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller vérifier.

C'était gris ce matin. Elle avait beaucoup de nuages à compter. Ils étaient monstrueusement gros, en plus, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'étonna pas lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie assombrirent le sol et frappèrent les fenêtres de la salle. Il n'y avait alors plus qu'un seul et unique nuage qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

Elle soupira. Je sais. Elle le fait beaucoup. Soupirer. Dehors, elle voyait des étudiants retardataires courir sous les trombes d'eau pour aller se mettre à l'abri. À côté d'elle, Omara gigotait sur son siège. Ils dépassaient le grand arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient assis la veille et faisaient gicler de l'eau autour d'eux à chaque pas. Splash splash. Et sous le grand arbre il y avait Shizuru qui était tranquillement assise et qui la regardait en souriant. Vraiment, n'avait-elle rien de mieux à...

C'était elle?

Elle se leva. D'un bond. La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise tomba sur le sol en claquant. C'était sans doute l'une de ces multiples hallucinations, n'est-ce pas? Elle vit son camarade de classe plonger sa tête en dessous de son livre, mort de peur. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Shizuru ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant elle contourna les tables à grandes enjambées et se faufila rapidement vers la sortie en ignorant les cris effarés et colériques de son professeur à son encontre. Son cœur battait. Fort. Vite. C'était peut-être un rêve, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et Natsuki était toujours prête à tout tenter.

Shizuru avait les cheveux blonds, n'est-ce pas? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ces cheveux. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Parce qu'ils cascadaient comme de l'or sur ses épaules.

Elle courut dans le couloir au papier peint usé et enfonça les doubles portes qui menaient à la cage d'escalier.

_Je t'en prie, fais que ce ne soit pas encore une blague. S'il te plaît._ Elle en avait assez de courir après un rêve. Cette fois, elle était certaine qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Shizuru était là. En bas. Sous cet arbre qu'elle contemplait toute la journée lorsqu'elle venait en cours. Ça n'était pas une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, ça ne _devait_ pas l'être. Je t'en prie, fais que tu sois réelle. Je veux que tu sois réelle.

_Essaie encore. Je peux le faire._

C'était sa seconde chance. Elle avait le droit à sa seconde chance!

Elle dévala les escaliers et rata quelques marches. Était-elle tombée? Sans doute. Mais elle se relevait toujours. Elle n'était pas un oiseau mais on n'avait pas besoin d'ailes quand on savait courir aussi vite qu'elle le faisait à ce moment-là.

Elle bouscula des étudiants trempés qui la regardèrent en clignant des yeux quand elle traversa le hall dans une course effrénée jusqu'à se retrouver dehors. Il pleuvait fort. Mais c'était sans importance, n'est-ce pas? Le monde tournait de nouveau.

Quand elle arriva au coin du bâtiment, l'arbre lui apparut enfin. Et Shizuru se trouvait là, adossée contre son tronc et tout aussi trempée qu'elle.

Et elle lui souriait en la voyant courir vers elle.

« Shizuru! »

Cette dernière s'arracha à l'écorce noire à l'appel de son nom.

Et disparue derrière le tronc. Pour ne jamais réapparaître.

Natsuki heurta l'arbre avec violence, ses jambes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées assez vite. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement sa course de la veille. Elle chancela. Elle avait encore rêvé? Trois tours d'arbre et des milliers de gouttes d'eau plus tard. Oui.

Shizuru n'avait jamais été là. Mais ça avait été si réel, pourtant! Elle s'acharna à frapper l'écorce sombre avec rage. Elle n'était pas folle! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à sa seconde chance?! Pourquoi elle! Pourquoi c'était à elle d'être seule et pas les autres?!

Un morceau d'écorce tomba sur le sol. Elle en avait le droit! C'était son droit! Elle en avait assez d'être seule! Ça ne l'amusait pas, game over!

Un autre. Puis un autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence! Shizuru était là! Shizuru était là! Ici, là, ne le vois-tu pas?! Ne peux-tu même plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité?! Elle avait du sang sur les mains.

La marque apparaissait. Shizuru apparaissait. C'était logique, c'était le cours normal des choses, c'était le sens qu'elle cherchait! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. N'est-ce pas? Oh, je t'en prie, dis-moi que j'ai raison...

Elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il y avait du rouge partout sur ses doigts qui gouttait sur son blouson de cuir usé. Et elle avait envie de hurler mais ne put rien faire d'autre que se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre le bois brun à répétition en sanglotant comme une enfant. Comme une imbécile. Ressaisis-toi!

Que se passait-il? Que lui arrivait-il?

Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier riait de son malheur en dansant autour d'elle. Mais arrêtez de faire la ronde! Aidez-moi! L'eau lavait le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains et qui ruisselait finement jusque dans l'herbe. L'herbe grise.

Comme le monde est gris, Natsuki, quand tu pleures. Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas un peu de couleur?

Mais dehors sous la pluie à regarder les nuages noirs continuer leur course comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas, la jeune louve se demandait ce qu'il lui restait à peindre. À part barioler la Terre de rouge sang et ensevelir les hommes sous une pluie de fleurs fanées. Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu, ici. À part des espoirs déçus et des larmes salées. Et elle pouvait tout aussi bien décider que la neige était rouge et que les fleurs de cerisiers étaient bleues, que le ciel était jaune et que les hommes étaient des anges, ça n'était pas pour autant que le monde se plierait à ses désirs. Les hommes qui sautaient des ponts tombaient et s'écrasaient contre la mer. Ils ne volaient pas. Ils ne voleraient jamais. Et la neige était blanche, les cerisiers étaient gris et le ciel était noir. Et les hommes n'étaient pas immortels.

Et Natsuki ne croyait pas en Dieu, parce que le monde qu'il lui avait dessiné était triste et sans couleur et qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y changer, parce qu'elle ne savait pas peindre.

C'était Shizuru le peintre. Mais Shizuru n'était pas là.

_Essaie encore?_

_Ta gueule._


	4. Troisième chute

_Yop tout le monde!_

_Me voici de retour pour cette troisième chute en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Les choses s'accélèrent un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et il sera suivi d'un épilogue. Je me réserve le droit de vous surprendre avec ce dernier (mwahaha...eurhm)._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je remercie les reviewers, Sarabeka, Yurilys, parody of life et Solene, chaque review est un petit trésor ^^._

_Et un merci un peu spécial à Miyaki pour son remarquable travail sur la correction de ce chapitre, qui en avait bien besoin.  
_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!_

_**Disclaimer: Mai Hime n'est pas à moi. Quelle tristesse.**_

* * *

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Troisième chute**

_Vole, petite fille, vole à travers les nuages_

_Regarde. Un pont. Le pont._

_Tu es un oiseau._

_À ton tour, maintenant._

_Vole!_

* * *

C'était il y a une semaine, déjà? Comme le temps passait vite. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Shizuru sous cet arbre, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle préférait traîner seule dans les rues plutôt que de devoir subir la présence de son garde-fou à longueur de journée.

Mai venait chez elle. Chaque soir. Pour lui ramener une assiette, vraiment? Depuis quand les gens prenaient la peine de se déplacer juste pour apporter de la nourriture comme on donnerait sa gamelle au chien? Même les chiens savaient se nourrir sans avoir à se faire servir sur un plateau. Elle pouvait en faire autant, elle était un être humain. Les hommes savent cuisiner depuis la préhistoire. C'est universel, la cuisine. Même pour les fous. Arrête avec ça. Souviens-toi du temps où tu étais certaine que tu ne l'étais pas. Folle. Ça n'a peut-être pas tant changé.

Non. C'était pour la surveiller. Vérifier que tout allait bien. Qu'elle ne s'était pas suicidée entre-temps où qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nouvelle lubie. Shizuru par-ci, Shizuru par-là. Mais c'est pour ton bien, Natsuki, tu comprends? Non. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le moindre de ses faits et gestes était épié. Elle savait marcher toute seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une ombre. Est-ce que c'était ça, la paranoïa? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Alors forcément, cette histoire d'arbre. Il était évident que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Mais enfin, tu n'es pas bien, à courir sous la pluie comme ça! Tu refais une crise, c'est ça? Il faut aller voir le médecin. Mais oui, dans tes rêves. Elle n'était pas malade, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être droguée aux médicaments. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Ça ne marchait pas. Mais c'est normal que ça ne marche pas, puisque tu n'es pas malade. Les médicaments ne fonctionnaient que lorsqu'on était malade, non? Tu n'y connais décidément rien du tout, toi. Évidemment que les médicaments marchaient même si on n'avait rien. C'est pour ça que tu étais un légume lorsque tu en prenais.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas retourner dans son petit bout d'enfer. Comme il était bon d'être libre, tu ne trouves pas? Pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut sans avoir à s'expliquer ensuite.

Et comme elle savait que Mai était capable d'appeler la police, elle lui envoyait des sms tous les jours. Oui, des sms. Il fallait croire que c'était possible d'envoyer un message pour dire autre chose que NTM. Pas besoin d'écrire des romans non plus, n'est-ce pas? Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens bientôt. C'était court et précis. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à expliquer tous ses gestes. Salut, aujourd'hui j'ai mangé chez untel et je me suis promenée dans ce quartier. J'ai acheté ça. J'ai rencontré untel. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

De toute façon, elle était obligée de rentrer car une semaine de liberté, c'était le maximum que Mai pouvait supporter avant d'appeler l'armée. Et elle ne voulait pas se faire capturer comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il fallait bien se contenter de ce qu'on avait. Alors là, elle était de retour dans son appartement, qui semblait avoir été mis sans-dessus-dessous. Ça l'énervait grandement. Depuis quand Mai s'autorisait-elle à venir la cambrioler? Rage. Ah oui, oui. Ça l'énervait, oui. Elle soupira en serrant contre elle un oreiller, assise en tailleur sur le canapé.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son trousseau de clés, qui gisait sur le sol près du meuble, non loin de la porte d'entrée. Comme d'habitude, il était tombé à côté. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à le ramasser. L'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé son enfer personnel l'avait tellement irritée qu'elle en avait oublié de se baisser pour le reprendre. Elle se leva pour aller le récupérer.

Après, l'appel de la douche avait été le plus fort. Elle en rêvait depuis une semaine. C'était dingue, comme les hommes ne pouvaient pas supporter de passer plus d'une journée sans se laver. Des obsédés de l'hygiène, oui! Et même elle, elle avait trouvé cela insupportable. De ne pas pouvoir prendre de douche. À présent propre et habillée correctement, elle pouvait commencer à ranger.

Mai allait le payer. Quand elle la verrait. Très bientôt, ça elle pouvait le jurer.

Elle reposa son trousseau sur le meuble et se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. Bordel absolu. Mais qu'est-ce que Mai pouvait bien chercher? Elle aurait pu simplement demander. Après tout, les sms servaient aussi à ça, non? Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chose de valeur dans cette maison. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pouvait y chercher. À part des mauvais souvenirs.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et balla contre le mur. Claquement sec.

Il faut préciser qu'à cet instant, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire une chose. Elle ne pensait pas revoir son amie _si_ tôt. Bon sang, elle était rentrée chez elle depuis à peine deux heures! À croire que des espions guettaient son retour. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce ne serait pas étonnant que Mikoto ait été dans les parages. Ça lui ressemblerait bien. Elle l'imaginait, calée entre mur et gouttière et perchée sur une corniche à la regarder passer, téléphone à portée de main. Bip. Cible retrouvée. Elle rentre chez elle. Bip.

Devant elle Mai fulminait. Elle avait couru.

« J'attends des explications » commença la rousse en croisant les bras et en se forçant visiblement à garder son calme. Ses yeux brillaient de rage. « Maintenant. »

Natsuki la contourna lentement et referma la porte en silence. Qu'y avait-il à dire, Mai, tu ne me croirais pas. Elle en avait assez de se battre contre des murs sourds. Tout ce qu'elle disait était toujours retenu contre elle comme la preuve de son instabilité mentale. Parce qu'elle avait été classée « À risque ». Et qu'elle était mythomane. Et depuis peu probablement sujette à la paranoïa.

Elle grinça des dents. Jusqu'à quel point était-il difficile pour les hommes d'accepter de s'entendre dire une vérité? Voilà une question qui méritait réflexion. La plupart du temps, ça arrangeait tout le monde de mentir. C'était plus simple. Il fallait croire que cela aussi faisait partie de l'humanité. Elle se gratta la joue, pensive. Elle était peut-être mythomane, oui, peut-être, mais elle n'apprendrait jamais à le reconnaître. C'était là tout le problème, n'est-ce pas? Comment faire comprendre à un mythomane qu'il est mythomane. Je mens sans savoir que je mens. Comment pourrais-je accepter que l'on dise que je suis un menteur? Je n'en suis pas un. Puisque je suis certain de dire la vérité. Tu vois? Problème, en effet. Mais les mondes dans lesquels on se réfugiait lorsque l'on était mythomane, n'étaient-ils pas censés être rassurants et plus beaux que la réalité? Elle doutait, elle, que le cauchemar qu'elle croyait vrai était le monde dans lequel elle souhaitait vivre. Oh non. Si le monde dans lequel elle évoluait était un petit bout d'enfer, la vérité qu'elle croyait connaître l'était encore plus.

Si seulement Shizuru Fujino n'avait jamais existé, tout serait tellement plus simple. Ça faisait froid dans le dos de penser ça. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était peut-être temps de lâcher prise.

Minute. Elle mentait peut-être sans le savoir, mais si elle avait _vraiment_ raison? Alors c'étaient tous les autres qui mentaient. Ou qui étaient mythomanes. Et quelque part, ça n'était pas d'une grande consolation.

« Je l'ai vue. »

Mai se tendit à ses côtés et l'agrippa par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tu as vu qui? » demanda-t-elle, un trémolo dans la voix. Mais de quoi as-tu peur, Mai? Est-ce que ma vérité te terrifie à ce point?

Natsuki se dégagea et fit quelques pas en arrière en lâchant le prénom tant maudit et désiré. « Shizuru. » Il roulait sur sa langue. Merveilleuse mélodie. Aucun prénom ne pourrait jamais sonner aussi vrai dans le monde entier. Et associé au visage de la jeune femme qui le portait avec tant de passion et d'élégance, c'était une bénédiction à lui seul.

Mai s'étrangla sous la surprise avant de s'agripper les cheveux. « Oh non... » souffla-t-elle, mortifiée. « Oh je t'en prie, Natsuki, tu ne vas pas recommencer! »

Et voilà. C'était comme cela que s'engageait chaque partie. Il suffisait de prononcer son nom pour que tout parte en vrille. Voici ma reine. Quelle est la tienne? Mais la bataille était toujours perdue d'avance. Natsuki n'avait que deux pièces esseulées sur l'échiquier. Mai avait toujours toutes les autres. Ça n'était pas juste. Personne ne lui avait jamais laissé la moindre chance. Jamais. Sa seconde chance à elle était une arnaque. Un produit en solde. Une voiture sans volant.

Elle commençait déjà à gesticuler des mains pour prouver ses dires. Comme si cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide. « Elle était sous un arbre, à la fac. Elle était là, vraiment là ! » Le visage de Mai se déforma, de rage ou de tristesse, elle ne saurait pas le dire.

« Non » cria-t-elle, « Natsuki, tu n'as rien vu du tout! »

« Mais je- »

« Non! » Elle la prit par les épaules et sa voix s'adoucit. « Non, Natsuki, non! » Et elle la secouait. « Shizuru Fujino n'existe pas. Elle n'existe pas, tu entends? »

Pourquoi pleures-tu? C'est moi qui ai raison, tu sais que c'est moi! Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas mythomane. Elle n'était pas malade!

« Je ne suis pas folle! » Hurle. Hurle parce que toi, tu es une louve. Et on disait que les loups hurlaient toujours. « Je te dis que c'était elle! »

Est-ce que c'était ses cris, qui étaient si hystériques? Est-ce que c'était les siens? Natsuki referma la bouche, hébétée, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était en train de perdre pied.

Il y eut un silence de plomb qui s'enroula autour d'elles comme un serpent pendant qu'elles se regardaient, agrippées l'une à l'autre à s'en faire mal. Natsuki se sentit trembler et eut du mal à reprendre son calme. Un minimum. Il le fallait. Sinon ils l'enverraient à l'asile. Elle ne voulait pas d'un asile, d'une chambre blanche et de murs sans fenêtre.

« Et puis la marque » Elle bégayait à présent. Sa mâchoire ne lui obéissait plus tout à fait. Parce que Mai la regardait, en larmes, avec un amour infini. Et elle voyait dans ces yeux mauves attentifs le poison de la résignation gagner du terrain sur son esprit. Comme la marée qui montait, lentement, imperceptiblement. Il lui restait peu de temps avant qu'elle l'abandonne. Elle allait la laisser tomber comme toutes les autres. La laisser seule. Encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais donne-moi ma chance! Donne-la-moi ! « Crois-tu qu'elle serait revenue si ça n'était pas pour me guider vers elle?! Mai... »

« Mais Natsuki, tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas? » Et le sourire larmoyant de Mai était si triste, lui aussi.

Elle ne voulait plus être seule, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait Shizuru, elle voulait son parfum de fleur et sa chaleur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'avoir? Avait-elle vraiment imaginé toutes ces choses? Ce visage, cet accent, cette voix? Cette femme. Elle voulait pouvoir l'étreindre, la toucher, la sentir.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Comprendre quoi? » C'était à Mai de comprendre que toute cette folie n'était qu'une mascarade. Que le peintre était de retour. Qu'il fallait le chercher pour le retrouver. Et saisir sa chance. Je veux repeindre le monde avec autre chose que du sang, tu comprends? Est-ce que tu comprends? Elle en avait assez de voir des cerisiers gris sous la neige, elle les voulait roses! Et elle souhaitait que la neige s'en aille! Pour que Shizuru revienne. Sans la neige.

Triste neige.

Mai releva son T-shirt et posa une main sur sa hanche avec douceur et appréhension. « Il n'y a pas de marque, Natsuki » supplia-t-elle, « elle n'est pas revenue. Tu as rêvé! »

Mais de quoi tu parles? Elle l'avait vu, ce symbole rougeoyant sur sa peau, elle avait senti sa brûlure. Elle... « Mais je te l'ai montré! » Elle criait de nouveau.

Mon plus grand ennemi.

Le doute. Comme le doute était terrifiant. Insidieux comme un serpent. Bien installé, il s'étirait doucement sous sa peau, ingénieux parasite. Triste sacrifice. Et c'était le doute qu'il fallait combattre, lui et lui seul. Son propre doute qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Avait-elle rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé? Le suicide, la marque, Shizuru? Devait-elle croire en elle ou en tous les autres? Elle n'avait même plus foi en ses propres paroles et en ses propres yeux.

J'hallucine.

« Tu m'as montré ta hanche », reprit Mai d'une voix enrouée méconnaissable. « Natsuki, il n'y avait rien, réveille-toi! C'était un rêve! » Non. Ça n'était pas possible. Le cri de Mai se répercuta contre les murs. « Rien d'autre qu'un rêve! » Non!

Et Natsuki pleurait encore. _Essaie encore._ Mais essayer quoi, bon sang?! Essayer quoi?! Elle se sentit reculer en chancelant. Mai semblait si sûre d'elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas elle aussi soutenir le poids de sa vérité? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais le courage d'engager la partie jusqu'à son terme? Toujours à ruminer dans son coin mais jamais capable d'agir pour tenter de trouver une solution. Combien de temps avait-elle perdu à tourner en rond sans même essayer? Était-ce là son erreur?

« Comment, tu... non... Je suis sûre que- »

Mais son garde-fou resserrait déjà l'étau autour d'elle en l'emprisonnant une nouvelle fois dans un mensonge qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle avait failli croire. « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin qu'il n'y a pas lieu de chercher quoi que ce soit ? » Mai essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues du revers de la manche et reprit d'une voix forte et chargée d'impatience. « Natsuki... le Festival est terminé, c'est fini! Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible! Tu ne peux pas changer la réalité! »

La réalité? Était-elle dans la réalité, là maintenant? Où était-elle dans un rêve? Qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence entre les deux, déjà? Comment pouvait-on définir ce qui était possible et ce qui ne l'était pas? La réponse était si évidente, maintenant.

« Mais c'est ça qui n'est pas la réalité, Mai » scanda-t-elle en envoyant valser ses clés contre en mur. « Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tout ici semble à côté de la plaque?! »

« Non, Natsuki, c'est toi qui es à côté de tout... » Mai se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux avant de lui envoyer un regard implorant. « Je t'en prie, je ne sais plus quoi faire, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne sais même plus qui tu es... »

Savez-vous ce que c'est de faire face à un ami qui vous dit ouvertement qu'il ne vous fait plus confiance? Qu'il ne vous reconnaît plus? Que vous êtes devenu un étranger? Qu'est-ce que c'était d'abord, un ami-étranger? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Les amis ne pouvaient jamais être des étrangers, si? Si vous êtes un étranger, alors vous n'êtes pas un ami. Vous êtes un ami, alors vous n'êtes plus un étranger.

Alors Natsuki eut besoin du mur pour ne pas tomber. « Je... Mai, je suis moi! » Ne le vois-tu pas, imbécile, que je suis moi?!

Mai secoua la tête avec une lenteur agonisante. « Non... » murmura-t-elle, cassée. « Non, Natsuki, tu n'es pas toi, tu as besoin d'aide... »

Besoin... d'aide?

« Quoi? » Oh Mai... Tendre Mai. Triste Mai. « Mai... tu crois que je suis folle? » La jeune femme baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Natsuki quitta le mur où elle était adossée et vint la saisir par les épaules, mortifiée. « Mai, tu crois que je suis folle? » répéta-t-elle. Anxieuse. Terrifiée par la réponse qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Mai releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Est-ce que tu es mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas me répondre? Mon garde-fou préféré.

« Non » respira-t-elle faiblement, hypnotisée par le vert émeraude qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois folle » reprit-elle avec plus de force avant de se dégager et de faire quelques pas en arrière. « Mais je sais que si tu continues comme ça tu finiras par le devenir! Oh Natsuki, mais regarde-toi! Tu es un fantôme! »

« Je sais qu'elle existe, Mai. »

La porte. Il fallait sortir d'ici. Vite.

« Natsuki... Attends! »

Elle se précipita dehors et referma la porte à la volée derrière elle. Peut-être que Mai se l'était prise dans la figure. Ça lui ferait du bien. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Et elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. À part soupirer, évidemment.

Elle courut.

L'ascenseur fut laissé de côté et elle dévala les escaliers. Pas de voyage aujourd'hui. C'était comme évoluer dans un bocal. Ça tanguait comme sur un bateau dans la tempête. Droite, gauche, droite gauche. Pour un peu, elle jurerait de voir le monde à travers une caméra qui bougeait à chacun de ses pas. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas la mer. Le roulis des vagues lui donnait la nausée.

Dehors, il y avait foule. Comme toujours à Tokyo. Elle fonça dans quelqu'un. C'était un homme? Une femme? De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux? Avait-elle les yeux rouges? Elle se sentit chanceler et buter contre d'autres corps étrangers. Elle avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Elle voyait. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Ses pieds se remirent à bouger.

Cours! Tu sais si bien le faire, ne t'en prives pas.

La mer des passants se fendit sur son passage. Elle était devenue Moïse. Où était la route qui la mènerait jusqu'à son amour perdu? Existait-elle seulement? Elle fonça dans un mur, tête la première.

Il y eut un flash noir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit les nuages passer au-dessus d'elle. Verte prairie. Soleil jaune. Ciel bleu et oiseaux chanteurs. Le voilà, son paradis perdu.

Et elle retomba lourdement sur le macadam. Douleur.

Elle voyait les nuages passer au-dessus d'elle, dans un cadre de visages inconnus qui la regardaient de haut. Regarde. Des anges. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'ailes. Terre grise. Soleil blanc. Ciel noir et cris de panique. Le voilà, son petit bout d'enfer. Rien qu'à elle. Rien que pour elle.

_Juste pour toi_

Elle se redressa et ça tanguait décidément beaucoup sur ce bateau. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle sentit des bras l'aider à se relever et elle s'appuya contre quelqu'un pour rester sur ses jambes. Merci. Oui, je vais bien. Non, pas besoin, ça va. Merci. Merci. Et elle reprit son chemin aveugle.

Marcher lui faisait du bien. Courir lui faisait du bien. En fait, c'était fuir, qui lui faisait du bien, d'une certaine manière. C'était ça, l'humanité. Une foule de couards qui se fuyaient les uns les autres pour des raisons que personne ne connaissait. Futiles, la plupart du temps. J'ai perdu ton téléphone. Je t'ai menti. Je te trompe. Tu as dit du mal de moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Parfois, les hommes fuyaient des choses terrifiantes. Je t'aime. Je te hais. Ma vie est un enfer. Mon entourage me déteste. Je suis seul. Et personne ne comprenait, en général, ce que pouvaient bien ressentir ceux qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver dans des situations pareilles. Il arrivait, trop souvent, que des hommes doivent faire face à des problèmes qui les détruisaient. J'ai perdu mon travail. Mon mari m'a quittée. Je suis à la rue. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Alors on fuyait. Je cours. Je conduis trop vite. Je bois. Je fais le tour du monde. Je m'exile. Je me tue.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme fuyait, lorsqu'il s'était jeté du haut du plus haut pont de Tokyo? Peut-être ne comprenait-il même pas qu'il fuyait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fuyait, elle? Tellement de choses. Si peu de choses.

Ses pas l'avaient conduite quelque part. Elle ne savait pas où. Elle ne connaissait pas ce quartier. Cette rue. Ces immeubles. C'était calme, ici. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait Tokyo, elle se trouvait dans une rue déserte.

Voilà ce que c'était d'être seule au monde. Marcher dans une rue déserte au milieu de l'une des villes les plus peuplées au monde. En étant ici, elle pouvait imaginer que toutes les rues de Tokyo étaient dans la même situation. Elle était donc l'unique personne arpentant les rues de la capitale nippone. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'était un désert.

Elle tourna à un coin de rue. C'était très sale par là. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Elle entendait l'écho de ses propres pas derrière elle. Et celui de quelque chose qui avançait non loin, devant elle. C'était un chat ou un chien. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle l'entendait, qui trottait tranquillement quelque part, probablement dans la rue d'à côté. Elle arriva à un croisement.

Dans la rue qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, il était effectivement en train de tourner en rond en se mordant la queue. Triste Ouroboros.

Duran.

Elle reconnaissait cet aspect métallique et ces deux énormes canons. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là? C'était une question qui méritait d'être posée. Natsuki penchait fortement du côté d'une énième hallucination. Mais c'était la toute première fois depuis son réveil, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'elle revoyait son compagnon de route. Qui à présent fouillait dans une poubelle. Rien de très glorieux, n'est-ce pas, mon brave Duran? Elle ne perdait rien à juste le regarder de loin. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment là et que ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

Il l'attendait sans doute, à tourner autour de lui-même comme un imbécile. Mais si elle s'avançait, alors il disparaîtrait. Alors mieux valait ne pas bouger. Et juste profiter de sa présence, un peu. Pour lui redonner un peu de force.

_Essaie encore?_

Non. Il fallait rester immobile. Sinon Duran partirait, lui aussi, et elle voulait pouvoir le regarder le plus longtemps possible, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un coin de rue.

_Essaie encore._

Elle fit un pas en avant. Ses baskets émirent un son dégoûtant de ventouse lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le sol boueux. Duran tourna son regard vers elle. Elle grimaça. Ne pars pas.

Oh non. Il ne partit pas. Au contraire.

Une seconde passa. Il bondit vers elle dans un jappement sonore.

Elle cligna des yeux. Duran?

Quelqu'un cria derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était encore seule quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le chien sauta et plongea ses crocs dans son épaule. Féroce. Avide. Ses grognements incontrôlables se répercutaient sur les murs. Elle sentit ses griffes à travers son pull. Comment un chien pouvait-il sauter aussi haut?

Et puis elle vit rouge. Elle entendit des cris horrifiés et des hurlements de souffrance. Le monde fana et elle bascula sous le poids de la bête.

Ô Dieu. Comme la douleur était insupportable.

Comme la souffrance était indescriptible.

Comme la trahison était amère.

Comme la mort était étrange.

_Où es-tu?_

* * *

Elle était à l'hôpital. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que signifiaient les murs blancs, l'odeur de médicaments et de désinfectants, et les bips monotones qui remplissaient pauvrement la pièce.

Oh Duran... pourquoi?

La douleur semblait jaillir de son épaule comme une fontaine. Ça pulsait. Boum. Boum. Boum. Chaque battement de cœur apportait son lot de souffrance. Elle referma les yeux aussitôt après les avoir ouverts. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux.

Elle n'était pas seule, dans cette chambre exiguë. Elle sentait la présence d'autres personnes. Elle entendait leurs voix, encore lointaines, comme si elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. C'était un bourdonnement désagréable et à peine audible.

* * *

_« Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas que ce soit une solution. »_

_« Je le sais bien, docteur, mais nous avons déjà tout essayé, ça ne sert à rien! Elle- »_

_« Donnez-lui plus de temps, il faut garder espoir, sinon- »_

_« Mais ça fait déjà quatre ans! Je n'en peux plus, plus personne ne sait ce qu'il faudrait faire... docteur, elle arrive à me faire douter de moi-même ! »_

_« Écoutez, mademoiselle Kuga a besoin d'être laissée en liberté. Les psychologues qu'elle a visités sont très clairs sur ce point. L'enfermer la tuerait. Le suicide dont elle a été témoin il y a quelques jours a dû affecter sa stabilité déjà fragile, mais elle finira par ressortir la tête de l'eau. »_

_« Docteur... »_

_« Je sais que c'est difficile, croyez-moi, je sais comme il est éreintant pour l'entourage d'observer un ami sombrer de cette manière, mais tant qu'elle n'est pas considérée comme dangereuse pour les autres, nous ne pouvons pas lui retirer la liberté de ses mouvements. Votre amie est comme un animal sauvage. Elle a besoin d'air libre, d'espace. »_

_« Mais c'est un danger pour elle-même! Elle passe son temps à courir après des chimères. Docteur, elle vient de se laisser attaquer par un chien enragé! »_

_« Si elle n'avait pas assisté à ce suicide, elle n'en serait pas là. Laissez-lui une chance de se relever. »_

_« Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir? C'est ma meilleure amie! Vous croyez que je suis heureuse d'avoir à- »_

_« Mademoiselle Tokiha, je vais vous le dire clairement, je ne vous laisserai pas la mettre en cage. C'est la meilleure façon de la perdre définitivement. »_

_« Et moi j'en ai assez de récupérer les morceaux, docteur. Bientôt il ne restera plus rien à ramasser. »_

Ô Dieu.

Comme la trahison est amère.

Oh Shizuru... je t'en prie.

_Sauve-moi._

* * *

_Vole, petite fille, vole à travers les nuages_

_À ton tour, maintenant._

_

* * *

_

_Je vous assure que les reviews me font ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir ^^.  
_


	5. Dernière chute

_Glop les gens ^^,_

_Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers (ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai la flemme de vous citer, mais je viens juste de me réveiller là, alors il ne faut pas trop m'en demander).  
_

_Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Un épilogue suivra très bientôt. Comme d'habitude, merci à Miyaki pour la correction, c'est cool ^^.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Disclaimer: Mai Hime pas à moi.**  
_

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Dernière chute**

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans un asile. Plutôt mourir.

Elle finit de faire son lit calmement et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait particulièrement beau. Pas de nuage à compter. Alors pourquoi le ciel n'était-il pas bleu? Était-elle la seule à ne pas percevoir sa couleur ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas? Elle n'arrivait pas à décider quelle réponse était la bonne.

Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne pour l'aider. Mai avait été la dernière. La dernière à lui laisser une chance. Aujourd'hui même la rousse avait décidé de se débarrasser d'elle. Elle devait vraiment être un cas désespéré. C'était ce que tout le monde devait se dire. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je suis désolé mademoiselle. Elle serra les dents et l'une de ses mains se referma nerveusement autour du rideau.

Mais Natsuki Kuga n'abandonnait jamais. Jamais. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Sauvagement. Qu'ils essaient. Qu'ils essaient de l'empêcher d'être libre, ils ne pourraient jamais la saisir. Jamais. Elle était une louve, pas un chien domestique qui attendait qu'on lui serve sa nourriture dans une gamelle. Et elle ne mettrait jamais un seul pied dans un asile. Jamais.

Voilà. C'était ce à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'elle entreprit de se vêtir avec autre chose que l'uniforme de l'hôpital. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une prison avec cette blouse grise mal repassée. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de sa sortie. Alors elle pouvait retrouver, elle pouvait retrouver... des _habits._ Sous-vêtements blancs. Ils ne lui diraient pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de la conduire directement en psychiatrie. Ça non. Pantalon noir. Et elle, elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'elle savait tout de leurs projets. Ou presque. Elle n'était pas Dieu, quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir. T-shirt blanc.

Elle s'assit et enfila une paire de chaussettes rayées. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté un jour des chaussettes aussi laides. Il devait y avoir eu une erreur. C'était quoi ces choses? La mode était aux rayures maintenant? Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi les hommes avaient créé la mode. C'était tellement stupide, si on y réfléchissait bien. Mais bon, les hommes n'étaient pas les hommes pour rien. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent. Alors ils innovaient chaque jour et créaient de nouveaux agencements de tissus, de nouvelles coupes, etc. La mode. Tant pis. Ça n'était pas comme si cela avait la moindre importance, de toute façon. Pas la mode. Les chaussettes rayées. Enfin si, les deux quoi.

« Natsuki? » fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle avait entendu Mai entrer, mais elle avait pensé que cette dernière aurait au moins eu la décence de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Apparemment, non. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à quelque chose comme ça, en plus? Salut, ça va? Oh, te voilà déjà, toi. On y va bientôt? Quelle surprise, vraiment! Haha. Tu es une petite rigolote toi, hein?

« Mai. » Ça allait aussi. Pas besoin de faire comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire. Elle supprima un bâillement intempestif. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, la nuit dernière. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital, son épaule lui faisait encore mal. Baskets noires. Et puis il avait fallu réfléchir sur un moyen de fausser compagnie à son garde-fou, et elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'échouer. Elle soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses lacets.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les plans d'évasion. Elle, son truc, c'était l'infiltration. Comment rentrer. Voilà ce qui la préoccupait. Et ensuite, elle utilisait le même chemin pour s'en aller. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que les conduits d'aération étaient très faciles à utiliser. À seize ans, elle avait déjà infiltré les locaux d'une organisation criminelle censée être secrète et intouchable. Oui madame. Même que ça avait été une promenade de santé. Oui madame. Vrai de vrai.

C'était fait. Les lacets.

Mais la vigilance dont faisait toujours preuve son amie à son égard était de loin bien plus difficile à déjouer que les alarmes de sécurité de la Première Division. C'était triste, vraiment. Pull noir.

Sans un mot, les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre blanche qui sentait le désinfectant et les médicaments.

Bonheur.

Natsuki ne put retenir un rictus satisfait. Dans quelques minutes, air libre. Et après, et après... et après rien. Comment ça rien? Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-elle faire pour échapper à son « amie »? Elle jeta un œil à Mai, qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés, le regard résolument tourné vers l'avant. Un petit tracas, sans doute? Elle pouffa tristement. Qu'aurait fait Shizuru à sa place?

Impossible à dire. Nul doute que la femme de Kyoto aurait trouvé un stratagème imparable. Mais Natsuki n'était pas un stratège. Elle soupira. Il y avait un début à tout, non? Cesse de dire n'importe quoi! Plus tu planifies les choses, moins ça fonctionne. Elle agirait à l'instinct, comme d'habitude, et elle prierait pour que ça marche.

« Nous allons chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires » commença Mai avec un faux optimisme. « Tu vas rester chez moi quelques jours. » Sourire Colgate blancheur. Cheese. Prenez la photo, m'sieurs dames. Merci m'sieurs dames.

Et que ferait-elle une fois qu'elle serait libre à courir dans la nature? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé! Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui?! Elle irait à Kyoto. Ah oui, et en quel honneur? Comme ça. Shizuru était née là-bas, non? Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle se donne un but à atteindre.

« Tu m'écoutes? »

Hum? « Bien sûr. »

Puisqu'elle allait chez elle, le plus dur serait sans doute de sortir de l'appartement sans que Mai ne le remarque. C'était impossible. La rousse aurait sans doute un œil constamment posé sur la porte d'entrée. Le moindre pas vers la sortie lui serait complètement interdit.

Elles étaient montées en voiture. Mai conduisait avec prudence. Le silence était pesant.

Si elle ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir de chez elle, elle n'aurait plus d'autre occasion de fuguer. C'était quand même intéressant à noter. Cette expression. « S'enfuir de chez elle ». Depuis quand quelqu'un devait-il s'enfuir de chez lui? En théorie, on était toujours libre de sortir de sa propre maison, non? Elle se cogna la tête contre le carreau dans l'espoir de faire fuir cette pensée inopportune, s'attirant par là un regard hébété de la part de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Ça n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de sens.

Depuis quand Mai était-elle devenue la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait? N'était-elle pas sensée entrer dans la catégorie « ami »? Il était encore difficile de croire qu'elle l'ait trahie. C'était une hérésie. Mai ne trahissait pas. Elle ne trahissait jamais.

Cette pensée aurait sans doute dû alerter Natsuki de l'absurdité de son raisonnement. Mais elle n'y prêta pas l'attention qu'elle méritait. Mai l'avait trahie. Elle voulait l'enfermer comme une bête de foire. C'était tout. Et elle, Natsuki Kuga, au nom de l'amour qu'elle vouait à Shizuru Fujino, ne se laisserait pas faire.

_Parce que rien, pas même la mort, ne peut nous arrêter._

Jolie phrase. Un peu vide de sens, mais jolie tout de même. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la porte, alors elle devrait utiliser une fenêtre. Est-ce que tu es malade? Ton appartement est au troisième étage! En effet. Sortir par une fenêtre ressemblait plus à un suicide qu'à une tentative de fuite.

La voiture prit un dernier virage puis s'arrêta devant son immeuble. Elle inspira bruyamment et Mai lui lança un regard suspicieux qu'elle ignora. Elle sortit et fit quelques pas indécis. Comment allait-elle faire? Et pourquoi ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou maintenant? Elle sentit quelqu'un lui serrer le bras et la traîner vers la porte. Trop tard. Essaie encore. Mai avait une poigne de fer.

Elle leva la tête pour juger de la hauteur de son appartement. Effectivement, trois étages, c'était haut.

Oh... Évidemment.

Vous savez, les architectes ne sont pas bêtes. C'était un métier après tout. Ils avaient sans doute compris qu'il était possible, aussi saugrenu que cela pouvait paraître, que quelqu'un ait un jour à s'enfuir de son propre appartement -non pas qu'elle faisait une fixation sur ce détail mais tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas que c'était absurde? Et donc, ils avaient pris des précautions. Vraiment, les architectes étaient de grands hommes.

Elle se laissa guider par Mai jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans un mot ni la moindre résistance. Ça aurait paru suspect, tu comprends? Pour en revenir aux architectes, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils avaient fait en sorte que les balcons soient parfaitement alignés les uns au-dessus des autres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre intérêt, si? Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça? Elle se gratta la joue. D'accord. Peut-être qu'elle était un petit peu schizophrène. Mais juste un peu.

Ah, les balcons. Quelle belle invention!

Ding. Vous êtes arrivées. Pause. Nous vous remercions d'avoir voyagé en notre compagnie et vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances. _Attends-moi encore un peu, Shizuru. J'arrive_. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais voilà, au moins, elle essayait. Elle _essayait_.

Mai ouvrit la porte avec son double de clé. Il y eut un clic. Et Natsuki retrouva presque avec bonheur son petit bout d'enfer.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes? » demanda-t-elle avec, semblait-il, une pointe de sarcasme. Injustifiée bien sûr. C'était une question que tout le monde posait. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'il fallait toujours demander la permission pour aller aux toilettes dans _son propre appartement_. Non, effectivement, elle n'avalait pas la couleuvre, non. Et peut-être faisait-elle une petite fixation dessus, d'accord. T'es contente?

Mai cligna des yeux. « Euh, oui... bien sûr? »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma à l'intérieur immédiatement. Quelle distance y avait-il entre deux balcons? Trois mètres? Un peu moins peut-être. Si elle se pendait de tout son long, il lui restait quoi, un peu plus d'un mètre? C'était faisable, non? Elle devrait faire ça trois fois. Deux balcons, puis le sol. Mais l'espace entre le dernier balcon est le sol serait certainement plus grand. Ça allait être juste. Mais il fallait essayer.

Elle se tourna vers son miroir et se regarda un moment. Elle était si pâle. Ses joues étaient creuses. Sa peau si blanche. Ses cheveux si noirs! Elle souleva son T-shirt et montra son profil gauche à la glace. La marque était toujours là.

Bien. Il fallait y aller. Elle tira la chasse d'eau et sortit à pas pesants. Mai était dans la cuisine. La porte était ouverte. Pour garder un œil sur l'entrée. Évidemment. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon. « Je suis sur le balcon, Mai, j'ai besoin d'air. » cria-t-elle.

Une voix étouffée lui répondit. « D'ac. Tu as fait tes affaires? »

Elle soupira imperceptiblement. « Je les fais après. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle était sur le balcon. Trois, deux, un.

Go.

Elle empoigna la rambarde et passa son corps de l'autre côté avant de se laisser glisser vers le bas. Une seconde plus tard, elle se rendit compte que ça serait bien plus difficile que prévu. Elle n'était plus aussi en forme qu'il y avait quatre ans. Les muscles de ses bras avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Oh, et avait-elle vraiment oublié de considérer que son épaule n'était pas en état de faire de la gymnastique? Ah mais quelle idiote! Elle allait s'écraser.

Prenant conscience de l'urgence, elle initia un rapide mouvement de balancier en soufflant profondément. Ses mains lui faisaient déjà mal. La peinture écaillée sur le fer qui faisait la rambarde lui rentrait dans la peau. Et son épaule brûlait.

Ah, merde! Merde!

Elle se laissa tomber d'un coup et atterrit sur un étendoir, sur le balcon du dessous. Ses bras hurlaient, mais ça n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Un étendoir, ça faisait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Merde! Ses jambes étaient emmêlées dans un drap à carreaux définitivement moche. Les carreaux étaient à la mode aussi? Mais c'était quoi, le renouveau du Pop-Art? Ah! Merde! Celui qui habitait cet appartement allait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Un vieux. Gros. Gras. Qui avait du linge à carreaux.

Elle se redressa rapidement et le drap se déchira. Tant pis. Pour les carreaux. Un cri la surprit au dessus d'elle.

« Natsuki? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! » hurla Mai par dessus le balcon en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Elle éclata d'un rire sauvage.

« Je reprends ma liberté! » hurla-t-elle, et la seconde d'après, elle passait par dessus la rambarde et recommença à descendre vers le dernier balcon. Merde. Ça tirait, ça faisait mal, ça brûlait. Elle crut hurler. C'était insupportable. Merde, merde, merde.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol sans élégance. Ce balcon-ci était vide. Au dessus d'elle, Mai avait disparu. Sans doute déjà partie vers l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il fallait qu'elle continue sa descente. Allez! Tu peux le faire, aller, putain, allez! Le voisin du dessus commença à crier des insultes fleuries. Connard.

Elle inspira et passa par dessus la dernière rambarde. Allez. Tu peux le faire. Elle se laissa tomber et se retrouva pendue dans le vide. Ah! Que ça faisait mal. Son souffle se coupa. Sa vue se brouilla. C'était trop haut. Shit! Shit shit shit! Merdeuh! Ses mains commençaient à glisser mais ses doigts se refermaient sur le fer avec force. Merde! Elle n'allait pas s'écraser comme une vieille mémé sur le sol. Elle était une Hime, elle était forte, elle devait retrouver Shizuru, elle devait s'enfuir d'ici. Aller!

Mais ses mains s'agrippèrent encore plus à la rambarde. Elle en pleurait. De douleur ou de désespoir, elle ne savait pas. Et Mai qui serait là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et Shizuru qui l'attendait, quelque part. Allez. Allez.

Lâche cette putain de barre à la con!

Ses mains lâchèrent, enfin. Et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol sans se réceptionner comme elle le devait. Elle sentit un courant électrique insupportable traverser ses jambes et remonter jusqu'à son crâne. Noir. Imbécile! Que croyais-tu? Que tu pourrais voler? Il y avait des parasites sur la ligne.

Oh Dieu. Ça faisait si mal. Pendant un bref instant, elle fut persuadée de voir devant ses yeux l'électricité passer. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Juste une douleur sourde dans les jambes. Une pulsation dans son épaule. Et un frisson de vent dans ses cheveux. Sploch. Et la voilà à moitié allongée dans une flaque d'eau.

Oh mais rien qui ne l'empêcherait de courir. Rien ne peut nous arrêter. Rien. Ni personne. On cria à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se releva en chancelant.

« Natsuki! » Mai se précipita vers elle. La magie de l'ascenseur. Mais tu ne m'attraperas jamais. Jamais. Je suis libre. Je suis libre!

Elle commença à courir. Mai ne la rattraperait jamais. Personne ne pouvait courir aussi vite qu'elle. Elle était une louve. Elle était un animal sauvage, insaisissable, qui hurlait la nuit en courant sans s'arrêter. Ses jambes la portèrent comme le vent et elle se sentit s'envoler malgré la douleur, qui s'estompait à chaque pas. Crois-tu que je ne peux pas voler? Le crois-tu?

S'il y avait un Dieu dans ce monde, alors c'était maintenant qu'il lui prouvait son existence. Bientôt elle était transportée par la brise, plus rapide qu'un ouragan, plus libre que l'eau. Elle ne ressentait même pas la fatigue. Du moins le croyait-elle.

Et elle riait. Comme ça faisait du bien.

Combien de temps courut-elle? Longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle traversa la moitié de Tokyo comme une furie. À quelle vitesse allait-elle? Quelle importance. Elle allait plus vite. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Elle était la plus rapide. Personne ne la rattrapa. Jamais.

Et elle finit par s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était en train de traverser un jardin où elle ne voyait que des fleurs à perte de vue.

Des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs. Le printemps était là. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui la fit s'arrêter. Combien de fleurs avait-elle déjà vu? Des centaines de milliers. Mais ce jardin-là, ce jardin là n'était pas comme les autres. Les fleurs avaient de la couleur.

Comme le monde est beau lorsqu'il retrouve les couleurs qu'on lui a volées, tu ne trouves pas?

Splendide.

Des pétales roses volaient un peu partout dans les airs. Roses. Ils étaient roses!

Elle s'arrêta en contemplant un spectacle qui lui avait été refusé depuis des années. Un jardin fleuri de couleurs. Combien de fois? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé du jardin de Fuuka dans lequel les fleurs étaient roses et où Shizuru avait l'habitude de se promener, il y avait si longtemps? Des centaines de milliers de fois? Une fois pour chaque fleur qui y vivait. Une fois pour chacune d'entre elles qui avait eu la chance d'être caressée par ces mains parfaites et délicates.

Il n'y avait plus de neige.

Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de retrouver l'une de toutes ces couleurs que le monde des morts lui avait volées lorsqu'elle y avait brièvement voyagé? Oh Shizuru, combien de temps encore?

Mais aujourd'hui… Elle tourna sur elle-même pour contempler la danse des fleurs. On lui offrait du rose. Une mer de fleurs en délires qui lui soufflaient une bienvenue silencieuse et chaleureuse. Et elle marcha, hagarde, avec lenteur et sans oser cligner des yeux, dans ce jardin magique qui lui rendait la vue. Rêvait-elle encore?

_Oh Shizuru..._

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe, n'est-ce pas? Une indication qui lui disait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, une récompense pour sa décision. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

N'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que j'ai raison. Je t'en prie.

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers l'une de ces magnifiques fleurs qui lui souriaient avec malice. Et passa un doigt nerveux sur elle pour la toucher.

Elle fut certaine de l'entendre ronronner sous sa caresse. Ronronner. Vraiment? Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'une fleur ronronne?

Elle cligna des yeux. Ne fais pas ça.

Et le rose disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Le monde était si terne, tu ne trouves pas? Ses poings se serrèrent.

Le rose.

Il n'y avait plus… de rose?

Elle sentit les larmes couler une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Incontrôlables, elles dévalaient sur son visage et elle sursautait à chaque sanglot qui sortait d'une gorge sèche et nouée. Et comme le monde est gris, Natsuki, quand tu pleures. Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas un peu de couleur?

Quelque chose se brisa. Elle sentit les morceaux de verre la blesser et des meurtrissures se former dans son corps, à l'intérieur. Il y avait des rêves desquels les hommes ne pouvaient pas supporter de se réveiller. Des rêves. Juste des rêves.

Natsuki hurla. Comme la rage était sans pitié. Comme le monde était laid. Comme la vie était vide. Je ne veux pas de tes couleurs! Je veux les miennes! Donne-moi les miennes! Elle voulait du rose, du jaune et du bleu, sur les arbres et sur le ciel, sur chaque goutte de pluie et sur chaque brin d'herbe!

Elle ne voulait plus de rouge! Elle voulait du mauve, du vert et du magenta sur sa toile!

Elle ne vit pas la première fleur qu'elle arracha. Ni celle qui suivit. Elle vit seulement le monde tourner autour d'elle. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui tournait? Elle arracha une troisième fleur. Puis une autre. Une autre.

Combien de fleurs?

« Où es-tu?! Où es-tu?! » cria-t-elle en faisant voler derrière elle une poignée de fleurs en pleurs. Il pleuvait des pétales autour d'elle. Mais ils n'avaient pas de couleurs. Innombrables fleurs.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

« Et bien arrête-moi! Arrête-moi! » D'autres fleurs volèrent dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol, brisées. Les souvenirs ne valaient rien. Ses souvenirs ne valaient rien. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs. Ils étaient tous faux. Tous! Elle était une illusion!

Dieu était un menteur! La seconde chance n'existait pas! Elle n'existerait jamais! Shizuru était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas! Elle ne reviendrait jamais, tu comprends?! Comment as-tu pu espérer autrement? Comment as-tu pu croire qu'elle viendrait te chercher! Comme tu es stupide!

Et Natsuki pleurait en détruisant ses rêves et son avenir. Dieu l'avait abandonnée.

Lorsque l'aveuglement la quitta, si longtemps après, elle ne put que constater la ruine du jardin en fleurs et la mer de pétales orphelins qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La colère cessa alors. Et elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

Shizuru... n'avait jamais existé.

Jamais.

Quelqu'un entra dans le jardin, mais Natsuki l'ignora. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tout perdu. Ce soir, se corrigea-t-elle, par habitude. Même dans un état comme celui-ci, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te parler à toi-même. Elle éclata d'un rire brisé. C'est quoi exactement, ton problème? Il n'y avait rien de mal à se parler lorsqu'on n'avait personne d'autre avec qui le faire.

« Natsuki? » Elle releva la tête juste assez pour voir une main délicate et élégante se saisir d'une fleur qui gisait sur le sol. Et voilà. Elle hallucinait encore.

« Va-t-en. » murmura-t-elle, enrouée. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle s'enlaça. « Je ne veux plus te voir! » cria-t-elle, hystérique.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle fit une tentative. Relever la tête. Ce qu'elle vit fit redoubler ses larmes. Shizuru se tenait devant elle, quelques mètres plus loin, et la regardait avec un sourire triste. Mais Shizuru n'existait pas.

« Je suis venue te chercher. » murmura cette dernière avec cet accent si particulier. Vraiment? Pour aller où? Au pays des merveilles?

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis quand les illusions parlaient-elles? Le regard de son vis-à-vis se voila et cette dernière baissa les yeux. Il y eut une seconde de silence et d'immobilité. Puis Shizuru tourna sur ses talons et commença à courir.

Natsuki cligna des yeux. « Attends! » Et elle se releva pour courir derrière elle. Les hommes avaient toujours eu cette pénible habitude de s'accrocher à leurs rêves comme des sangsues.

Ça n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Peut-être qu'elle continuait de rêver. Peut-être qu'elle était folle. Mais quelle importance, quand la fille de tes rêves venait te chercher et t'offrait l'occasion de courir? Courir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus porter ton corps. Et de toute façon, que lui restait-il d'autre à faire? Elle n'avait plus rien.

C'était le dernier espoir. Sa dernière course. Sa dernière fuite.

Elle savait leur destination. Elle l'avait deviné dès qu'elle avait commencé à suivre cette personne qu'elle pensait être réelle mais savait n'être qu'une illusion brisée. La connaissait-elle parce qu'elle sentait que Shizuru ne pourrait pas l'emmener ailleurs, ou était-ce simplement elle-même qui avait décidé de s'y rendre ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais les rues s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, et elle voyait qu'elle avait raison.

Le pont.

Parce qu'à présent elle savait que son tour était venu.

C'était son tour, à elle et elle seule, son dernier NTM au monde entier, sa façon à elle de redonner ses couleurs au monde et à la vie. Le dernier saut vers l'inconnu. C'était elle à présent. Moïse.

Alors elle courrait derrière Shizuru, qui glissait entre les badauds comme un serpent. Qui ne la voyaient pas. Parce qu'ils étaient aveugles. Ou parce qu'elle était la seule à la voir. La seule. Et ils s'écartaient tous sur le passage du loup qui suivait la jeune femme.

Cours! Cours!

Elle renversa quelqu'un et lui envoya un sourire sauvage. Elle ne s'excuserait plus.

Le pont apparut, une éternité plus tard. Une vie plus tard.

Grand. Majestueux. Lumineux. Sa dernière course. Son dernier défi.

Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Pas après pas, elle dépassait le vent.

Shizuru arriva la première au sommet. Elle se retourna pour lui sourire puis enjamba la barrière pour sauter dans le vide.

_À ton tour, maintenant._

Natsuki accéléra encore, elle vit le sommet s'approcher d'elle à grande vitesse et la barrière défiler à côté d'elle.

Encore un pas.

Et elle sauta dans le vide sous le regard horrifié de la foule.

Elle était un oiseau.

Elle était un ange, elle avait des ailes et elle survolait le Sumida en riant.

La seconde d'après elle tombait sans le voir. Elle entendit le vent hurler dans ses oreilles.

Le bruit du fleuve en dessous d'elle.

Et puis elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer. Confortables. Rassurants.

Natsuki se perdit dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et ce parfum de fleur, et ferma les yeux en souriant.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle heurtait la surface de l'eau.

On disait qu'à grande vitesse, heurter la mer, c'était comme s'écraser contre du béton. C'était faux.

La mer se referma autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne ressente la moindre douleur.

Shizuru était avec elle.

Rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

_Je suis là._

_

* * *

_

_« Peut-être qu'il serait préférable de lui faire voir qu'elle n'est pas seule, plutôt que de l'envoyer dans un centre. Je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas prête pour ça. »_

_« Vous voulez dire que- »_

_« Il y a quatre ans, elle était venue vivre avec vous pendant quelques temps, non ? Pourquoi ne pas retenter la même chose jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment ? »_

_« Vous- »_

_« Mademoiselle Tokiha, s'il vous plaît. Elle a besoin de vous, pas de barreaux. »_

_« Je… vous avez raison docteur, comme toujours. Bien. C'est d'accord. Je vous promets d'essayer. »_

_« Merci. Vous verrez, dans quelques semaines tout ira mieux. Sinon, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. »_

_« Peut-être… j'espère. Merci, docteur. »_

_

* * *

_

Vous avez le droit de poster une review, mais... euh, les menaces de mort sont interdites._  
_


	6. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous, mes très chers lecteurs ^^,_

_Voici, comme promis, l'épilogue de cette petite histoire. Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire (je l'espère en tout cas). On se retrouvera peut-être pour une autre fanfiction un de ces jours ^^, en attendant, bonne vie à tous (et bon courage pour ceux pour qui la rentrée est arrivée)! Merci de m'avoir suivie en tout cas, et merci à mes reviewers (vous n'êtes pas nombreux, sachez que ça fait extrêmement plaisir ^^).  
_

_Merci aussi à Miyaki, comme d'habitude, pour m'avoir corrigée une dernière fois sur cette fic ^^.  
_

_**Disclaimer: Mai Hime n'est pas à moi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DES CERISIERS SOUS LA NEIGE**

**Épilogue**

La traversée fut périlleuse. Natsuki se souvint être entrée dans l'eau et tomber jusqu'au fond du fleuve à une vitesse terrifiante. Il y avait eu un claquement sonore. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que c'était. Elle se souvint également qu'elle n'avait jamais touché le sol. Elle était juste tombée. Très loin. Sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était impossible. Voilà ce qu'elle s'était dit. Le fleuve avait un fond. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber éternellement. Et pourtant, il y avait eu un moment où elle s'était sentie tirée vers le bas. Par le courant? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'était vue happée par un tourbillon d'eau et avait alors commencé une valse silencieuse.

Voilà où elle en était.

Elle se força à garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir défiler devant elle le courant, l'eau et... et quoi? N'ouvre pas les yeux, ne regarde pas. Ça tournait.

Les bras puissants qui l'encerclaient l'emportaient avec eux à travers la masse liquide dans laquelle elle était tombée. Quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas savoir où. Elle se contenta de constater avec apathie qu'elle avait oublié de respirer à un moment donné. Alors c'était comme cela que tout s'était terminé? Un arrêt de respiration et c'était tout. Comme la vie était fragile.

Elle aurait voulu se fondre dans cette chaleur et s'agripper à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais elle n'était pas si idiote. Tu n'es plus en vie, Natsuki. Il était inutile de se battre pour elle, à présent. Elle attendit. Que quelque chose se passe.

_Mais où est ma seconde chance? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donnée ?_

Parce qu'on y revenait toujours, n'est-ce pas? C'était bien toujours de cela dont il était question. La résurrection. Pour avoir une chance de pouvoir aimer à nouveau, et aimer mieux. Les rêves les plus fous étaient les plus cruels. _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée?_

Elle tourbillonna longtemps.

Elle sentait l'eau à travers ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux qui dansaient avec elle comme de tristes volutes d'encre perdues au milieu d'une toile vide. Et puis... elle sentait les cheveux de Shizuru se mélanger aux siens dans une composition étrange et caresser ses joues. Comme une pluie d'encre de Chine sur un champ de boutons d'or.

N'ouvre pas les yeux, ne regarde pas. Pas encore. Bientôt.

L'instant d'après, son corps sortit de la mer avec un bruit de ventouse désagréable. Recrachée par la masse liquide comme un insecte parasite. Expulsée vers le bas avec force.

Vers le bas? Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort au corps qui se serrait contre le sien.

Et elle tombait encore.

…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsuki avait l'esprit vide.

Et c'était beau. Le monde.

Le peintre était de retour.

* * *

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de sentir le sol sous ses jambes. La roche. La poussière. Les petits cailloux qui rentraient dans ses genoux. Et puis elle reconnut la chaleur d'un corps pressé contre le sien. Tout contre elle. Agréable. Confortable. Un corps dont elle avait rêvé pendant des années sans espoir de pouvoir un jour y poser un seul doigt.

Et un parfum de fleur. Celui qu'elle pensait avoir oublié à force de ne plus le sentir. Celui qu'elle avait cherché, en vain, pendant des mois.

Deux bras autour d'elle. Serrés très fort. Oh comme elle en avait rêvé! Ces bras fins mais forts. Ces étreintes éperdues mais douces. Ces mains délicates et ces caresses entêtantes. Comme elle les avait désirées...

Un visage dans son cou. Qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de voir partout où elle allait. Qu'elle brûlait de toucher, d'embrasser... de contempler la nuit, le jour, sous la pluie, la neige ou le tonnerre.

Une respiration qui chatouillait sa peau. Une respiration. C'était la vie. C'était le vrai. C'était tout.

Des sanglots étouffés. Tout contre elle. Shizuru pleurait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Enfin. Regarde, je t'offre ta seconde chance. Ne la gaspille pas. Enfin.

Des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il y avait tant à dire sur ces cheveux d'or et de soie.

Des mains tremblantes vinrent les caresser, incertaines et pleines d'un fervent espoir qui craignait d'être brisé à chaque instant. « Shizuru? » Et une question muette. Qui brûlait d'obtenir la réponse tant attendue.

Il y eut un étranglement de surprise près de son oreille. Et les bras se resserrèrent encore autour d'elle avec frénésie. « Oh Natsuki... » Comme ce prénom était joli, Natsuki, quand c'était Shizuru qui te l'offrait.

Elle vit ses propres bras se nouer avec hésitation autour de la forme frêle qui la tenait contre elle, comme pour en tester la solidité, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se perdait dans cette étreinte fusionnelle en pleurant. Tu m'as manquée.

Il arriva un moment où ça n'était plus suffisant. Alors Natsuki se retira avec douceur et réluctance. Pour pouvoir regarder. Pour être sûre. Voir. Reconnaître. Et aimer. Enfin. À quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage émacié de Shizuru Fujino apparut, strié de larmes. Un si beau visage qui semblait avoir été ravagé par de terrifiantes épreuves. Natsuki vit du rouge. Un rouge vif et fatigué dans ces yeux qui la dévoraient. Des étincelles de joie. Un bonheur qui déferlait sur elle et la lavait de toute la solitude et la tristesse. Elle reconnut cette cascade de cheveux blonds, si ternes, sur ces épaules fines et rondes, et elle caressa du pouce des lèvres étourdies, pâles et tremblantes.

Que t'est-il arrivé?

La jeune femme la regardait avec une adoration sans limite. Elle le voyait nager dans son regard, cet amour qui malgré les années n'avait pas perdu une seule de ses couleurs. Shizuru prit son visage entre ses mains blanches, délicates et élégantes, pour venir poser son front couvert de sueur contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Et soupira... de soulagement? De bonheur? Natsuki n'osa pas fermer les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que cette réalité fane avec les autres.

« Es-tu... réelle? » murmura-t-elle, hébétée. Ses doigts vinrent toucher avec prudence une joue humide comme s'ils redoutaient la brûlure de son contact.

La blonde lui sourit. Un vrai sourire dont Natsuki n'avait plus le moindre souvenir. « Oui » souffla-t-elle en riant nerveusement. « Et toi? »

Natsuki ne put empêcher un petit sourire indécis de se poser sur son visage blême. « Je crois. »

L'instant d'après, l'instant d'après, et bien... Elle se sentit à nouveau tirée vers l'avant et Shizuru la chavirait de baisers frénétiques et impatients. Baisers salés sur ses paupières closes et sur ses joues, baisers sucrés sur ses lèvres et dans ses cheveux. Doux et pressés. La vie est belle.

Lorsque Natsuki réagit, ce fut pour emmêler ses doigts secs dans un nirvana de mèches blondes et lier ses lèvres à celles de Shizuru avec douceur comme pour mieux en apprécier la saveur. Un baiser ni salé, ni sucré.

Baiser bonheur. Baiser désir.

Elle sentit la blonde se serrer davantage contre elle et des doigts fins faire des tourbillons avec ses cheveux. Et des larmes qui dévalaient sur des joues pâles et creusées par la fatigue.

Cheveux de soie, cheveux d'or. Baiser mirage. Baiser soleil.

« Ne me laisse plus seule. » implora Natsuki en déposant un papillon dans son cou.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé Natsuki seule. » répondit l'autre en respirant l'odeur salée d'un océan d'ében.

Le silence les enveloppa et elle se sentit apaisée.

Il y eut un bruit sec derrière elles et un soupir amusé qui n'appartenait à aucune d'entre elles. Brise-rêve.

« C'est bon, on peut arrêter de se cacher, maintenant? » fit une voix narquoise. Shizuru rit. Natsuki écarquilla les yeux et se retourna en se relevant. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la _reconnaissait_.

Devant elle, cachées dans la pénombre de l'église, elles étaient toutes là. De l'église? Elle leva les yeux pour observer les murs repeints, beiges, les vitraux neufs, qui formaient un arc-en-ciel sur le sol lorsque le soleil les traversait, et les bancs de chêne qui avaient été repoussés sur les côtés. C'était _cette_ église. Avait-elle rêvé pendant tout ce temps? Que se passait-il?

Elles semblaient toutes un peu malades. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Les visages souriants mais le regard cerné, elles la regardaient comme si elle était un fantôme. Un cadeau. Il y avait dans l'air une sorte d'euphorie dont elle ne comprenait ni la source, ni le sens.

Mai et Mikoto, accrochées l'une à l'autre, pleuraient en la regardant. Nao, et son éternelle voix nasillarde que personne ne pouvait oublier, pâle, maigre, et définitivement malade, lui envoyait un sourire rayonnant. Et narquois. Midori, les cheveux décoiffés, éclata de rire en levant le poing en signe de victoire lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Yukino, son sourire timide. Yukariko semblait remercier le Seigneur d'elle-ne-savait quel miracle, agenouillée à même le sol dans une prière silencieuse. Natsuki pensa alors qu'elle devrait peut-être en faire autant. Akira lui lançait un regard critique en croisant les bras. Shiho la contemplait, hébétée. Akane, chose étrange, ne pleurait pas mais arborait un sourire fier et victorieux.

Comme c'était étrange. Tous ces visages. Qui semblaient avoir pris quelques années. Quel âge avaient-elles à présent? Quatre ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues, sans doute.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle sentit Shizuru se relever à son tour derrière elle et passer un bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre elle. « Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, Natsuki. Tu n'as jamais rêvé. »

« Vraiment? » Elle avait du mal à croire que tout cela puisse être réel. Elle venait de mourir. Noyée, quelque part au fond du Sumida. Le paradis n'existait pas. Où était-elle? Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Pour elle ces deux mondes n'avaient plus de frontières. Lui dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas n'avait pas de sens.

Un rire. Mais quelle importance?

Mai s'approcha d'elle en souriant. « Nous te cherchons depuis si longtemps. » dit-elle entre deux sanglots avant de se jeter sur elle pour lui offrir cette éternelle étreinte maternelle qu'elle était la seule à savoir donner. Natsuki se dégagea au bout de quelques secondes. Elles l'avaient cherchée? Mais...

« Vous... m'avez cherchée? » Cela voulait dire qu'elle... Mais c'était impossible!

« Bien sûr, imbécile » lui lança Nao depuis l'autre bout de la pièce en croisant les bras. « Tokiha et Fujino ont refusé de nous laisser partir tant qu'on ne t'avait pas ramenée. » continua-elle, boudeuse. « Bon, bah moi je m'arrache. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte en faisant un petit signe de main au groupe d'amies. « À plus, Kuga. » Et c'était tout. Elles la regardèrent disparaître sans un mot.

La louve se tourna vers Shizuru. Elle se sentait dépassée. « Me ramener? »

« Bah oui », intervint Midori, les mains sur les hanches. « Ça n'était pas juste que tu sois- Hé, reviens! »

Natsuki ne l'écoutait plus. Elle courrait vers l'extérieur. Voilà quelque chose qui semblait être également éternel et sans limite. Les loups savaient-ils faire autre chose que courir? Il y avait certains jours, comme celui-ci, où elle se le demandait. Mais lorsqu'elle repoussa le battant d'une porte pour être accueillie par la lumière du soleil, une seule pensée resta dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible.

Dehors, le vent vint danser avec elle lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer le paysage. Elle était à Fuuka.

Le ciel était bleu au-dessus d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de nuage à compter.

Les arbres étaient verts, et leurs feuilles volaient en tourbillonnant elles aussi pour l'accueillir dans ce lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_Bienvenue chez toi._

Plus loin, elle distinguait une mer de rose qui ondoyait sous la brise. Le jardin.

Des fleurs. Elle cligna des yeux. Un, deux, trois.

Les couleurs ne disparurent pas.

Elles étaient comme ces deux bras qui serpentaient autour de sa taille et ce corps chaud qui se pressait contre elle dans son dos.

Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais.

_Merci_

Le cauchemar était terminé.

* * *

_Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir en revenir?_

_J'essayerai._

* * *

Sur ce, nous nous quittons. Je pense que ça valait le coup d'attendre, non?_  
_


End file.
